


Love At First Click  (Sunny's Story)

by Notusingmyname



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Violence, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Erotica, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notusingmyname/pseuds/Notusingmyname
Summary: Tom meets Sunny on a photo shoot and they have an instant connection but her past still haunts her.  Can he help her overcome her fears to lead a normal life?
Relationships: Original Female Character - Relationship, tom hiddleston - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story didn't go quite the way I had planned. I'm still not very happy with it and it will depend on how well it's received as to whether it stays up or not. I had a definite idea on how I wanted this story to go but, it seems Sunny had her own ideas and she badgered me at all hours day and night until I told the story her way. I'm guessing she's happy with how her story came out because she's finally gone quiet.  
> I hope you enjoy her story.
> 
> For Barbara - you know why.

Sunny stretched as she rolled over and squinted at the clock standing on the bedside table. 6.30 a.m. Time to get moving. She had a photoshoot scheduled for 10 a.m and still had to get set up. Padding barefoot out to the kitchen, she put coffee on while she fed Loki and Sigyn, her black labrador retrievers. Pouring herself a coffee, she flopped into the easy chair and admired the view she had of the river. 

Two years ago, Sunny was renting studio space and walking to work every day, taking the same route by the river. The rented studio was in a lovely, well established area with neat, tidy gardens and picture- perfect homes. Sunny’s artistic eye loved the detailed exteriors on some of the homes. One, in particular, always drew her eye and she loved looking at it as she walked past. It was nothing special but, for some reason, she was always drawn to it. Sunny couldn’t believe her luck when the house, not only came on the market, but was in her price range and, came with an inbuilt studio. Within a couple of weeks, she’d bought the house and set up the studio, then handed in notice on the rented space. Two years later, life was good. She loved where she lived, loved her work and, had made a good name for herself as a photographer. 

Finishing off the coffee, she took her cup to the sink and rinsed it out, gave Loki and Sigyn a pat before heading in for a shower. Dressing in old blue jeans, white bo-ho top and putting her long blonde hair in a ponytail, Sunny called the dogs and together they went downstairs to her studio. Loki and Sigyn went to the corner that Sunny had set up for them and lay on their big soft pillows watching as she moved around adjusting lights, backdrops, making sure the camera batteries were charged and the myriad of other little things that she needed to do. 

This was a two-day shoot with Tom Hiddleston and a model that had been hired by the magazine she was doing the spread for. Sunny was long past the star struck stage having done shoots with many celebrities over the last couple of years, and she made it a rule to never release photos without the approval of the celebrities themselves. This had earnt her a lot of respect from those she photographed and the celebrities had grown to trust her. In turn, this had made her much sought after. She’d met Tom, very briefly, on a couple of occasions but had yet to work with him. She’d heard he was easy-going, fun loving and took direction really well. She certainly hoped so because it made the job so much easier when her clients would listen. 

... 

Just after 10 a.m the dogs ears pricked up and she heard the door open. 

“Sigyn, Loki, stay.” she told the dogs, then smiling, looked up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. 

“Hi Sunny, I’m not sure if you remember me. I’m Tom.” He offered his hand to Sunny. 

“Hi Tom,” she replied taking the offered hand and shaking it. “We met at the Olivier Awards after party a couple of years ago from memory.” 

“Yes, that’s right. And at the Ragnarok premiere.” he added. 

“Wow, and I thought I had a great memory.” Sunny laughed. 

Tom saw the dogs in the corner and his face lit up with a smile. “May I?” he asked Sunny as he was already heading over to them. 

Sunny watched carefully to see how the dogs reacted to him. They were very obedient and if she told them to stay, they would which was why she was comfortable having them in her work environment. Only once had she had an issue and, as it turned out, it was justified. A certain producer had booked her to do some headshots for him and the dogs had taken exception to him, growling and baring their teeth. Sunny had found it very odd and was about to take them upstairs when she got the feeling she should keep them with her. The man had become quite agitated and ordered her to get the dogs out. She stood her ground and told him the dogs were staying and if he wasn’t happy about it, he was free to leave. As it turned out she made the right decision to keep them with her as he was arrested a couple of days later on multiple rape charges. Now, the dogs were a permanent fixture and she always watched their reactions to people. 

“I heard you say Sigyn and Loki when I walked in. Is that their names?” Tom asked approaching them slowly, hand held out in front of him for them to sniff. 

“Yes, I’ve been a fan of Norse mythology for quite a while, long before Marvel,” Sunny explained with a smile. 

Loki gave a sniff then bounced off the cushion, jumped up on Tom and knocked him off his feet. Tom chuckled as Loki started licking him then, seeing that Loki was having a great time, Sigyn jumped up and joined in. Both dogs were all over him licking, playing, jumping and trying to lay on him all at the same time. 

By this stage Tom was giggling like a toddler, attempting to sit up from his horizontal position on the floor, but Sigyn was having none of that and lay her front legs over his chest effectively pinning him down while she licked his face. Tom tried to gently push her away but she wasn’t about to budge and wriggled her way further onto his chest. 

Taking pity on him Sunny called, “Sigyn. Loki. Stop. Bed, now.” 

Both dogs immediately stopped and went to their pillows where they sat with their tails still wagging. 

Tom stood up and dusted himself off, grinning like a madman. “They’re beautiful dogs.” 

As Sunny opened her mouth to apologise for the dogs jumping on him, he jumped in again, “You have a lovely name by the way. Sunny by name and Sunny by nature?” he questioned. 

Sunny managed to get out, “I’m …" when he jumped in again, “You look lovely by the way. The light in this room really brings out all the different colours in your hair and that shirt really suits you. That loose flowy look is wonde....” he stopped himself then and looked at her. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered. “I don’t know what’s come over me, I don’t usually babble and I’m making you uncomfortable. Please, forgive me.” he pleaded. 

Sunny looked at him and smiled, “It’s all good. I figure you’re a good guy because Loki and Sigyn seem to like you. You should feel very privileged I've not known them to greet anyone like that before. They never leave their pillows unless I tell them to.” 

“They’re lovely,” Tom said, “I can see they’re very well trained. Where did you take them for obedience?’ 

“Nowhere,” she answered. 

“You trained them?” he asked, surprised. 

Sunny nodded. 

“You’ve done an amazing job with them. I should get you to help me with Bobby.” Tom smiled. 

“The little spaniel that you have?” Sunny questioned. 

“Yes, that’s the one.” Tom replied. 

“Where is he at the moment?” Sunny enquired. 

Tom looked a bit sheepish as he answered, “At the doggy day care just down the road. I can’t bear to be in town and not have him near me.” 

Sunny smiled a genuine smile when she saw how much he meant it. “Go get him, bring him here.” she told him. 

“Are you serious?” he asked in surprise. 

Nodding, Sunny replied, “Yes, of course. I love dogs. These two,” she indicated Loki and Sigyn, “will be fine with him. If you want to go get him, I’d be happy for him to be here. I might even be able to use him in some of the shots. It’s up to you.” 

“Sunny, you’re a gem,” Tom beamed as he ran for the door. “Back in 15 minutes.” 

….. 

While Tom was gone, Sunny set up the tripod, checked the lighting for about the tenth time, then did a few test shots of the backgrounds she was planning on using. The model was supposed to be coming at 11 a.m which would have given her and Tom a bit of time to do a few shots and lay out the clothes he was to wear. She wasn’t overly stressed as she had 2 days with him to get shots she was happy with. The model was only going to be there for a few hours today so Sunny decided to rework the schedule she’d set for herself. Tom seemed like a fairly easy-going kind of guy and, from past experience, Sunny found people like that were usually great to work with and, quite often the shoot wrapped up ahead of schedule. 

Sigyn and Loki sat up on their pillows and wagged their tails as Sunny heard the door open. Looking up she saw Tom, smile a mile wide, with a brown spaniel in his arms. Sigyn and Loki whined and Sunny turned to them and simply shook her head. Both dogs lay down on their pillows and ceased whining. Smiling, Sunny said, “Good dogs.” 

Turning back to Tom she smiled, “You can put him down. Loki and Sigyn won’t do anything.” she assured him. 

“I’m more worried about him bothering them,” Tom told her. 

“He’ll be fine Tom. Put him down.” 

Tom lowered Bobby to the floor while Sunny turned and picked up a camera. Closely watching Bobby, Tom shadowed him as he went running for Loki and Sigyn. Sunny’s dogs sat quietly, but alert, as Bobby bounded over to them. The dogs looked up at Sunny as if asking permission to be allowed to move. Sunny nodded her head and said, “play.” That was all it took; Sigyn and Loki were up off their pillows gently approaching the very exuberant Bobby. Tom fussed over the dogs trying to calm Bobby down. Sunny was happily snapping photos of the dogs and Tom. She loved being able to get candid shots. Tom hadn’t even realised she was working. 

“Tom.” she called. 

He turned to her, “I’m so sorry, do you want me to take him back? He’s a little excitable.” 

“No, I want you to leave them to get to know each other,” she laughed. “They can’t do that with you hovering over them. Besides the model, I can’t remember her name, should be here shortly and I need you changed into those hideous clothes they want you to wear,” she told him as she pulled a face. 

“I got told they were sending Sage and are the clothes that bad?” he questioned fearfully. 

Laughing, Sunny turned to the pile of clothes, “Well, let me put it this way. I’ve heard it said that you can make a hessian sack look good but, I doubt if even you could make those...things, look good.” 

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the piles of clothing Sunny had placed out for him. Reaching out with a great deal of trepidation, he picked up an article of clothing and held it up. Turning it around and around he burst out laughing, “What the fuck is it and what am I supposed to do with it?” he asked turning to Sunny. 

Sunny chuckled and took the piece of material from him. Putting on her best haughty voice, she turned the material right side up then held it out for him. “Dahhhlingggg,” she drawled, “It’s a cross ov...” she couldn’t go on as she got the giggles when she saw the look of horror cross his face as he realised what it was. 

“I am not wearing a puffy, cross over shirt.” he stated. 

“Just try it on,” Sunny encouraged. “Here, I’ll help you.” 

Holding the shirt out for him she helped him cross the material over at the front then asked him to turn around so she could tie the shirt at the back. Trying to keep a straight face, she picked the camera up and went to take a few photos but Tom held his hand up. 

“No!” he laughed, “I forbid it. I am not wearing...this,” he grabbed at the shirt between thumb and forefinger with a disgusted look on his face. “Look, I’m sorry to hold you up like this Sunny, I truly am, but I’m just going to make a phone call because I am not wearing any of that.” 

Taking the shirt off and standing in a snug fitting t-shirt, he made a call. Sunny took advantage of the time and snapped off some candid shots of him on the phone, his face quite animated. He turned to see her with the camera up and pulled a face. She took the photo just at the right moment. 

Glancing at her watch, Sunny realised the model...what was her name again? Sage? Yes, that was it. Anyway, whoever she was, she was late. ‘Wonderful,’ she thought to herself. 

Tom ended the call and turned to Sunny with a rather triumphant look on his face. “Right, well, that’s that sorted. They delivered the wrong clothes. There’s a courier on his way over with the right clothes but, that means there’s going to be a bit of a delay while we wait for them. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s fine, the model is late anyway. I might just call up and find out where she is, I need her here soon. Oh, and look,” Sunny indicated the dog pillows with a nod of her head. 

There, curled up together were all 3 dogs. 

Tom grinned, “Hold on while I grab my phone,” he said, “I want some photos.” 

Sunny gave him a look of disbelief as she looked, first at him then, at the camera in her hand. Tom followed her eye line then smirked, “makes me look rather silly doesn’t it?” 

“Give me your business email and I’ll send them through,” Sunny told him. “Also, any photos I take of you that are not to do with the shoot are your property. I don’t publish photos without permission, so any I take of you will be given to you then deleted from my system.” 

“Honest with integrity and a great work ethic. That’s what I was told about you and it’s one of the reasons I agreed to do this shoot. You’ve done shoots with a few people I know and they’ve all had nothing but positive things to say about you.” Tom enthused. 

“Sheesh, you’re making me blush,” Sunny laughed. 

The courier turned up with the clothes Tom was meant to have and, while he sorted through them all, Sunny called the modelling agency. 

“Hi, it’s Sunny, I’m doing the Hiddleston photo shoot and you were supposed to have a model, Sage, here for me. She hasn’t shown up and I’m just wondering if you could find out how far away she is please. I’m waiting on her to get started.” Sunny turned and watched as Tom hung the clear bags on the clothing hooks she’d had installed in the dressing area of the studio. 

Sunny listened, frowned, rolled her eyes, listened some more and eventually said, “Right, great, yep.” Shaking her head, she listened some more then, “Right well, that doesn’t really help me a great deal. She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago.” Sunny listened again, “Yes, I understand it’s not your fault but a call wouldn’t have gone astray now would it? Ok, well, I’ll have to make do. Thanks for your time.” 

Having ended the call, Sunny exhaled deeply, inhaled, exhaled, put the phone down and turned to Tom, “Well, our model isn’t coming. Apparently, she woke up feeling unwell and called the agency to tell them she wouldn’t be coming but they forgot to pass the message along. Anyway, we’re now down a model, so I hope you don’t mind but I’ll have to rethink some of the shots.” Sunny apologised. 

Tom shrugged, “I don’t really mind, I’ve worked with her before and she’s...err, how can I put this nicely? She’s a bit...demanding.” he finished, nodding his head seemingly happy with his choice of words. 

“Well, I still need to rethink some of these. Do you want to get into that black suit, white shirt and blue tie and I’ll get started?” Sunny indicated the clothes. 

Tom turned, looked around, gave a small shrug and took his t-shirt off. Sunny was standing with her back to him as she checked the photos she’d taken of him with the dogs. Turning to put the camera on the work bench, she looked up just as he stripped the shirt off. Staring at his naked chest, Sunny blushed when she realised Tom was staring back at her with a smirk on his face. 

Blushing and mumbling to herself about being a forgetful idiot she grabbed the privacy screen from against the wall and dragged it over to the corner where she opened it up. 

“Forgo...I...scre,” giving an exasperated sigh she started again. “It would seem I forgot the privacy screen....and the ability to string words together in a sentence. I apologise for both.” 

Tom laughed, “I don’t know whether I should be flattered or offended if I’ve rendered you speechless.” 

“Definitely flattered. I don’t know why but I wasn’t expecting you to be...” she waved her hand around in front of her, blushed, then continued, “I’m just going to stop now before I make an absolute ass of myself and try to maintain some form of professionalism and keep my dignity, or what’s left of it, intact.” 

Still chuckling to himself, Tom completely ignored the privacy screen and continued to change in full view. ‘She’s gorgeous,’ he thought to himself, ‘even more so when she blushes.’ 

Having done the jacket up, he grabbed the tie and put it on then picked up the silver tie pin and slid it on the tie. “Did I get it on straight?” he asked Sunny. She turned and looked, cocking her head slightly to the side. 

“Almost,” she said. “It’s slightly higher on the left.” 

Tom adjust the pin, “Now?” he questioned. 

Shaking her head, Sunny reached out to fix the pin then dropped her hand quickly. “N..no. It..It’s still a bit high on the left.” she stammered. ‘Oh my God,’ she thought to herself, ‘get your shit together. You haven’t been star struck for years, what the hell is wrong with you?’ 

“Could you help me?” Tom asked walking over to her. “I can’t seem to get the angle right.” 

Reaching out and straightening the pin, Sunny looked up to find Tom staring down at her with a wistful expression on his face. 

Patting the tie down, she pulled her hand away, “There, done.” 

Maintaining eye contact, Tom swallowed hard. “Thank you.” 

Sunny turned and picked up the camera. “I’ll get you to stand over here,” she indicated a space she’d set up with a chair, table and brickwork backdrop, “just do whatever feels good and I’ll work with it.” 

Once the first couple of photos were taken, Sunny was in full professional mode again and all the previous awkwardness was forgotten. Both her and Tom seemed to relax as time went on and found it quite easy to work with each other. 

“Ok, just take a break for a few minutes while I check these,” she told him. “You can change into the next outfit if you like.” 

Changing outfits, Tom walked over to the dogs and began playing with them while she uploaded the photos she’d taken onto her laptop. 

Squatting down he petted all three dogs and watched Sunny’s expressive face as she checked her work. He found it fascinating the way her emotions were so readable. She had beautiful green/blue eyes, high cheekbones, full lips and a slightly turned up nose. Her long blond hair had begun to escape the ponytail that held it back and was hanging loose around her ears. Tall, slim and totally devoid of makeup she was naturally beautiful yet seemed totally unaware of it, which Tom found incredibly refreshing. He had no idea what it was about her but he wanted to get to know her better. No, it was more than that. He didn’t want to know her better. He just wanted to know her, be with her. He’d only known her for a few hours yet he was feeling things he hadn’t felt in a very long time, if ever. 

Looking up she saw him watching her and blushed slightly. “Would you like to see what I’ve got so far?” she asked. 

Tom walked over and stood next to her, looking at the photos on her laptop. She smelled so fresh. ‘I could easily reach out and touch her,’ he thought to himself but, before he had time to act on the thought, she spoke. 

“Obviously I still have to edit them but, I think they’ll be great. I got a lot more done than I thought I would. You’re really easy to work with.” she praised. 

“Thank you, but I think most of that is because of you. You make it easy.” he returned. 

“Well, it was at this point I was going to get the shots of you and Sage but, as she’s not here, I’ll have to rethink how I can do it.” 

“Does the camera have a timer?” Tom asked. 

“Timer?” she looked puzzled. 

“Yes, you know, push the button, wait 10 seconds, click and there you go.” Tom replied. 

Sunny laughed, “Yes I know what a a timer is. Why do you want to know?” 

“Why don’t you do it? You be the model.” 

Sunny looked absolutely horrified, “Uh, no. I stay on this side of the camera.” 

“I think you’d look wonderful on this side of the camera too, in fact, I know you do.” Tom assured her. 

“No.” Sunny snapped, instantly regretting her tone when she saw the look on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so curt but, I don’t do that side of the camera anymore. I think I might get some shots of you with Bobby,” she said, changing the subject. “Go sit at the table for me and I’ll get set up.” 

Tom did as Sunny asked and went to the table where he was soon joined by a very excitable Bobby. “Sit Bobby,” Tom said to the dog but Bobby was jumping up and running around the chair. “Bobby, stop. Come, sit down, be a good boy.” Tom coaxed but Bobby just wanted to jump all over Tom. 

Sunny walked over and squatted down in front of Bobby, “Come,” she called quietly. Bobby tucked his head down and slightly to the side, wagged his tail and went to Sunny. “Good boy,” she said quietly as she stroked him firmly. Bobby responded by pushing himself against her legs. “Oh, you like that huh? Yeah, feels good doesn’t it? You sit there. Yeah, just like that. Oh, good boy,” Sunny enthused while Bobby lapped up the attention. “Right Tom, just lean down and stroke him firmly. Yep, just like that. Excellent.” Sunny advised. “Now, slowly pick him up, put him in your lap and keep stroking him firmly.” 

Tom followed Sunny’s instructions and slowly picked the dog up placing him in his lap while stroking him. “Good boy,” Tom told him quietly. Sunny started snapping away as dog and master enjoyed some quiet time with each other. Smile plastered on her face, she watched the interactions between the two. 

Snapping another dozen or so photos, Sunny called “Sigyn, Loki. Come,” and pointed to a spot near Tom’s chair. “Sit.” she commanded and both dogs sat, intently looking at her waiting for their next command. She took a few pics then zoomed in on Tom’s face and upper body as she gave the command, “Play.” Sigyn and Loki jumped up and placed their legs on Tom, nudging him with their noses and giving him kisses when he put his head down. Bobby found the excitement contagious and soon joined in the fun. Sunny was snapping away happily, quite pleased with how candid the shots were. 

After a couple of minutes, she commanded her own dogs to come to her where she told them to sit. Once they had settled, she sat down on the floor with them rubbing their backs and telling them how wonderful they were. Bobby left Tom and approached Sunny for a pat which she was only too happy to give. Sunny gave the order for the dogs to return to their pillows with the promise of a run in the dog park later in the day for being so wonderful. 

“I can’t believe how fast Bobby settled for you. That’s amazing. How did you do it?” Tom asked. 

“I didn’t do anything. He wanted to please me so did as I asked.” Sunny replied. “I just realised I haven’t let you break for lunch and it’s already after 2 p.m. Did you want to stop and grab something?” she asked. 

“To be honest, I had a large breakfast and I’m really not that hungry. I’m happy to keep going if you want to. Unless you want to grab something to eat?” 

“No, I’m fine.” she answered. “Damn that bloody model not showing up, she’s really buggered up my plans.” 

“Sunny I know you said no, but seriously, I think you should give it a go. I’d love to work in front of the camera with you, I think you’d be amazing. You have wonderful bone structure and you’re very photogenic.” Tom stated, blushing a little. 

Sighing deeply and giving Tom an extremely dubious look, Sunny shrugged, “I have no make up on, my clothes aren’t exactly haute couture and I’m barefoot.” 

Tom, quick as a flash, pointed to the clothing pile, “There’s clothes in there that I think will fit you. You don’t need make up, you’re already beautiful and just don’t shoot your feet.” 

“Thank you but, I need make up.” Sunny responded, “I’m not being shiny faced.” 

“Ha, so you’re going to do it!” Tom exclaimed. “You’ll be brilliant. Do you have make up here?” he asked. 

Nodding, Sunny pointed up, “Yes, upstairs.” 

“What’s upstairs?” Tom questioned. 

“I live upstairs,” Sunny answered, “I can’t believe I’m about to do this but, would you like to come up? “ 

Tom was watching her closely and could see she wasn’t entirely comfortable at the thought of having him go with her. 

“I can stay here if you’d prefer, I’ll just hang with the dogs.” 

“No, it’s fine. I’d like you to come up.” Sunny told him as she checked the time. 

“Well, if you’re sure. I’d love to. Shall we take the dogs?” he asked. 

Sunny nodded, “Loki, Sigyn, come,” she called. The two black labradors, instantly alert, joined her at the door to the studio. Bobby jumped up looking at the other two dogs then whined. “Bobby, come,” Sunny called and Bobby joined the other two dogs at the door. Opening the door, Sunny stood to the side and let the dogs out ahead of her, “home,” she called out and the dogs took off upstairs then sat at the door waiting for her. 


	2. 2

Opening the door, Sunny stood back allowing the dogs to enter the room then turned to Tom, “Please, come in.

Tom entered the room and whistled quietly. Open plan, the room was breathtaking. Sunny had a minimalist approach but everything in the room was inviting. The easy chairs in front of the full length, floor to ceiling windows looked soft and comfortable. The furniture was in shades of blue and it contrasted beautifully with the stark white walls and little  knick knacks that were spread around. Bowls of sea shells decorated white cane shelving. The room could have very easily felt cold but instead, it had a beautiful warm feeling to it and the view over the river was stunning. The polished floor boards were covered here and there with blue and white striped mats and the dogs had their own area near the pot belly stove. 

“Sunny, it’s stunning,” Tom exclaimed as he looked around. 

“Thank you. I must confess to being a little bit...particular, when it came to decorating.” she laughed, “ I wanted to bring some of home with me but not overdo it. I didn’t quite pull it off but, I still love it.”

“Ah yes, home. How long have you lived over here now?” Tom asked.

“I’ve been here for about 5 years now but I still go home every year,” she answered.

“The view is just amazing,” Tom marveled.

“My house in Sydney overlooks a river so I’m blessed that no matter which house I’m in I get the river,” Sunny beamed.

“You keep a house in Sydney?” Tom asked.

Sunny was quiet for a moment then nodded, “My parents are living in it and looking after it for me so that I don’t need a caretaker.”

“You don’t like to talk about yourself, do you?” Tom asked her.

Looking up at him, Sunny considered her words carefully before eventually answering, “Not particularly. Please don’t be offended. I’m an intensely private person and, in all honesty, I’m not that interesting. I’ve told you more about myself today than I have anyone else in a very long time. I’m sure you can understand.”

Smiling and nodding he was quick to agree, “Absolutely. I’m happy to discuss my work, I’m an open book regarding it actually, but my private life...well, it’s just that. Private.”

While Tom stood staring across the river, Sunny went to get her makeup bag. She couldn’t quite believe that she’d invited him up to the house. Her house was her sanctuary. A place where she could escape the madness of her work. Whilst she was behind the camera these days, she was also a celebrity in her own right having spent a few years in front of the camera as an actor. She was the photographer everyone invited to events and, having made a name for herself as the photographer celebrities love, she had problems with paparazzi following her trying for photos of the celebrities she was working with.

Sunny questioned her motives for inviting Tom up. She barely knew him yet, there was something about him. He seemed so honest, open and genuine. She admitted to herself that she found him attractive and, if she were being perfectly honest, she was enjoying spending time with him even if it was just work. Giving herself a mental talking to, she returned to the living room to find Tom looking at the photos on her walls. 

Hearing her footsteps, he turned to her. “All yours?” he swept his hands in front of him indicating the framed works.

Sunny nodded.

“They’re stunning. You have a real talent for landscapes. Where were they taken, Australia?” he enquired.

“Thank you and yes. I actually prefer nature and landscape photography. I only do portrait and celebrity photography because it pays better. Some people are great to work with, others make me question why I do the job.” she shrugged.

“Where do I fall?” Tom quietly asked.

When she hesitated to answer Tom went on, “These truly are stunning Sunny. You are incredibly talented. I thought you were a wonderful actress and often wondered why you disappeared so suddenly but you’re an even better photog...” he stopped himself from going any further when he saw the look on her face. “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” he asked.

She shook her head, “No, it just seems like a lifetime ago. I never really enjoyed it. No, that’s not true. I enjoyed the acting, I hated the notoriety, the fame and all the complications and bullshit that come with it. I can’t stand paparazzi and refuse to allow any of my work to be published without the express consent of the client. Anyway, my life is behind a camera now, and I love it. Oh, and for the record, if all my clients were as easy to work with as you, I’d be a happy woman.”

“Is that why you dropped out of public life? The fame?” Tom asked.

“Let’s head back down, shall we?” Sunny gestured to the door, deftly avoided answering his question.

…

Heading back down to the studio, Sunny and Tom let the dogs in, then Sunny went to start applying her make up.

“Oh, damn it,” she exclaimed.

“What’s up?” Tom questioned.

“I left the bloody applicator upstairs. I’ve only got this stupid sponge thing and I always end up blotchy,” she complained.

Tom took the sponge in his hand then looked at Sunny. “May I?” he asked indicating the foundation she was holding in her hand. Taking in the shocked expression on her face he continued, “It’s ok if you don’t want me to, I just thought I might be able to keep it even rather than have you make it blotchy,” he teased.

“It’s not that,” she said, “I’ve never had a guy offer to do my make up before. Most of them wouldn’t know where to start.” she joked.

“Stage actor,” he said pointing at himself shrugging. “Budgets don’t always run to make up artists so you learn pretty quickly how to apply your own. Anyway, it’s up to you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Sitting down with her face turned up to the light, Sunny looked at him, “I’m not. Well, not because of you anyway. I’m a little uncomfortable about doing the shoot but I’ll be ok.”

Smiling at her, Tom began applying foundation to her face. He was quite gentle making sure he blended as he went. Next, he took the blush and began highlighting her cheekbones. His brow was furrowed in concentration, tongue protruding slightly from between his lips and eyes critically looking over his work. Sunny was surprised at how relaxed she felt considering she didn’t really know him. It usually took her a long time to warm to people, to allow them into her personal space, but there was just something so different about this man. Here they were, sitting in her studio in what was actually quite an intimate situation and she was totally fine with it, trusted him implicitly.

‘My God she’s beautiful.’ Tom thought to himself as he ran the blush brush along her high cheekbones. There was almost an ethereal quality about her, and he sensed there was more to her not wanting to speak about herself than her reason of ‘not being very interesting’. The temptation to bend down and kiss those luscious full lips was almost too much for him. ‘Stop it,’ he told himself. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see that Sunny was not entirely comfortable and he wasn’t going to do anything to  jeapordise the trust she had shown him so far. It seemed fairly obvious to him that something in her past had caused her to be incredibly cautious. Whether someone had hurt her, taken advantage of her or something entirely different, Tom wasn’t sure but he wasn’t going to give her any reason to not trust him. “Do you want to look at what I’ve done and see if it’s alright?” he asked her, more to stop him thinking of her lips than because he needed her approval.

Shaking her head Sunny looked him directly in the eye, “I trust you.”

They both knew it wasn’t just the make-up she was talking about, and Tom simply nodded.

Satisfied with the job he’d done, Tom stood back admiring his handiwork. “There you go love. Have a look and see what you think.”

Sunny raised an eyebrow at Tom’s term of endearment but let it slide as she checked her face in the mirror. “I’m impressed,” she marveled. “I honestly didn’t expect you to do this good of a job.”

“Told you. Stage actor,” he winked as he moved towards the camera. 

Sunny watched him peripherally as she started putting all her make up back in the bag. “I know what you’re going to do,” she accused. “Don’t even.” She softened the statement with a smile as she turned her full gaze on him.

“What?” he joked. “I wasn’t going to do anything.”

“Hmmm, pardon me if I don’t believe you.” she joked.

Moving over to where Tom was standing, Sunny took the camera and tripod and set it up with the shutter release cord attached. Standing in front of the backdrop, she took a couple of test shots. After a quick look at what she’d taken, Sunny made a few minor adjustments then called Tom over. 

“Ok, let’s do this,” she said then explained to Tom what she was after.

They worked really well together, laughing and joking. She could understand why he was so in demand as an actor. He took direction well and was happy to give voice to ideas as they occurred to him. Happy to go with the flow, nothing seemed too much of an imposition for him.

Sunny checked the time and decided that they’d done enough for the day. “Ok, we’re done for the day. We’ll probably finish up ahead of schedule tomorrow too. Thank you so much for today, it really has been a load of fun and a genuine pleasure working with you,” she told him.

“I’ve truly had a wonderful time, thank you,” he replied.

“Just leave all that there,” Sunny indicated all the clothes. “I’ll tidy up when I finish up here.”

Tom moved over to the clothes and searched through the pile for his own clothes to change into. “What are your plans for the night?” he asked, making conversation as he changed.

Turning to answer him, Sunny was presented with a bare chest. She was going to look away but he seemed to be challenging her with his direct gaze, so she maintained eye contact with him and shrugged, “Nothing really. I’ll probably go through the photos I’ve done today and, depending on how they look, I may get a start on editing.”

Nodding Tom went to turn away but stopped and blurted out, “Have dinner with me. Please? You can pick the restaurant.”

Shaking her  her head, “Thank you, but no. I’ll pass, sorry. It’s not that I don’t enjoy your company, I do. It’s just that, well, I couldn’t cope with the headlines in the morning.”

He walked over to her and took her hand in his. “Don’t be sorry, I understand. I just had such a good time with you that I was hoping to extend it,” he shrugged.

“What is it with you that makes me do things I normally wouldn’t do?” she wondered aloud. “Stay. Come up and have dinner with me. It won’t be anything fancy but you’re welcome to join me,” she invited.

“I should probably act cool and think about it for a minute but that’s not my style. If you’re sure you don’t mind having me, I’d love to join you,” he admitted.

They tidied up together then Sunny grabbed the camera, called the dogs and headed for the door. 


	3. 3

Dogs running upstairs, Sunny and Tom following behind chuckling as they watched Bobby trying to keep up. Opening the door, she stood aside to allow Tom and the dogs in then she went in, closed the door and took a deep breath to calm herself. Putting her camera down on the table, Sunny turned to Tom, “There’s water, white wine or beer in the fridge, red wine in the wine rack through there,” she indicated a door to her left, “or there’s scotch in the cupboard over my left shoulder. Glasses are in the cupboard above and to the right, ice in the freezer. Help yourself.”

“Covered all bases love but, do you have tea?” he smiled.

Ignoring the term of endearment...again... Sunny grinned, “Top shelf of the pantry, right hand side. Loose leaf, tea bags and Early Grey. Coffee beans are kept in the fridge, the grinder is in the cupboard to the right of the stove, top shelf, left hand side.”

“I’m impressed,” Tom stated going to the pantry and getting down the Earl Grey tea. He put the kettle on to boil and turned to Sunny, “what are you going to have?”

“Early Grey please. No sugar and please leave the bag in the mug.”

Tom made tea while Sunny took Bobby to show him the doggy door. Waiting while the three dogs went outside to pee, she brought them back in and gave them some toys to play with. “I know I said we’d go to the park guys, but it might have to wait until tomorrow. I’m sorry.”

Walking over to her camera and laptop, she picked both up and took them to the coffee table in the living room then, having deposited them on the table, walked over to the huge window and stood looking out over the river. The sun was dipping low on the horizon and the river was taking on the rich late afternoon glow. Sunny grabbed her camera, opened the door, went out on the balcony and began shooting. Turning, she saw Tom near the window watching her. What was it about him? She hadn’t been attracted to a man in over 5 years yet, here she was, barely knowing this one and already invited him into her home and, wanting with every fibre of her being for him to take her in his arms, hold her and kiss her. Giving herself a mental slap, Sunny focused on the river and the suns’ final dance over the top of it. 

Tom stood watching her work. She was amazing, beautiful, talented, warm and he wanted to hold her, touch her, know her in every way there was to know someone. He was enthralled watching her decide on the shot then, working to frame it perfectly. Not wanting to disturb her, Tom stepped through the door and stood back.

Sunny glanced over her shoulder at him and noticed him watching her. “I’m sorry,” she  apologised , “I invited you up for dinner, not to watch me snapping away, I just love the light at this time of day and get carried away. I’ll finish up now.” 

“No, please. Don’t stop on my account,” Tom stated. “I’m actually really curious about the process. What grabs your attention, how do you frame it, how do you know it’s going to be a great shot?” 

Sunny gave a little shrug. “To be honest, I don’t know. I just look, see something I like, frame and shoot, well, not quite but that’s basically how it works. I don’t know whether it’s going to be a good shot or not. Sometimes the photos I think are going to be brilliant turn out to be shit and at other times the ones I’m not sure about turn out great. I’ve seen some of the shots you did in Africa, you have an eye for it.”

Tom chuckled, “You’re too kind. I admit, I like taking photos, find it incredibly interesting actually, but when I see your work, I’m almost embarrassed by my amateur attempts.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. Some of those shots were really good. Here,” Sunny held her camera out to him, “you take some,” she offered.

Tom took the camera from her then turned to the vista before him. Looking out, he saw an old row boat that had been dragged on to the shore of the river and left to decay. It had a certain beauty to it and Tom lined up the shot. Sunny followed his line of vision, gave an almost imperceptible smile and nod...she’d taken many photos of the same thing only the day before.

Snapping off a few shots, Tom went to hand the camera back to Sunny. “Can you check and see if I’ve got it framed properly?”

“There is no properly,” she answered. “We all see things differently so there’s no right or wrong. Look around, take some shots of other things.”

“What setting would you use to get the dog swimming just on the shore there?” Tom asked.

Sunny looked down but couldn’t see a dog. “I must be going blind,” she joked. “I can’t see a dog.”

“Just there,” Tom pointed vaguely to the river.

Looking up and down, Sunny still couldn’t see it. “Are you sure there’s a dog? I still can’t see it.”

Tom walked behind her, put his arm over her shoulder, squatted down so he was at her level and pointed.  Realising how close he was to her, Tom swallowed hard and said right against her ear, “there.”

Sunny held her breath as she followed where his finger was pointing. Turning slightly so she could see properly, she could feel his breath on her neck and knew she was in all sorts of trouble. 

Sunny felt herself lean back against him as he pulled his arm from over her shoulder and encircled her waist, his lips grazing the spot on her neck just below her ear. Turning in his arms, Sunny looked up and found those beautiful blue eyes looking down at her. 

“Sunny, I...” was all he got out before his lips claimed hers. Her hand snaked up around his neck and she moaned against his lips. He pulled her close against his body then broke the kiss as he buried his face in the nape of her neck. 

“Let’s take it inside,” Sunny suggested attempting to pull away.

Holding her tight against him, Tom started walking backwards much to  Sunny’s amusement. “Tom,” she chuckled, “Let go, it’ll be faster...and less dangerous.”

“No. I am not about to let you go and risk you not letting me hold you again, not when I’ve been wanting to do it nearly all day,” he stated matter of factly.

“I’ve wanted you to hold me almost as long as you’ve wanted to hold me so, I promise, you can let go now and I’ll be more than happy to have your arms around me again once we’re inside,” she assured him.

Reluctantly, Tom let her go and they walked inside. Sunny took the camera from Tom’s hand and placed it on the table before walking over to him, standing on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing kisses all along his jawline. Tom pulled her close against him, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. Sunny pulled back, looked up at Tom and was quite surprised by the look she saw in his eyes. Yes, there was passion but there was something more, much deeper. Tom bent down and claimed her lips with his, groaning as he felt her tongue against his mouth. Sunny was losing all rational thought but pulled back from the kiss when she felt a furry body pushing against her legs. 

Looking down she couldn’t help but chuckle as she saw Bobby trying to squeeze his way in between her and Tom. “I’m not sure Bobby approves,” she laughed looking up. 

Tom looked down at the wriggling dog. “Bobby, enough,” he said. 

Sunny pulled away, “How about we get you,  Sigyn and Loki some food?” she said to the dog.

Having fed the dogs, Sunny  realised she was hungry and busied herself in the kitchen getting ready to cook. “You can take a seat, keep taking photos, play with the dogs...” she trailed off as she turned around to see Tom snapping photos of her. 

“Well you did say I could keep taking photos,” Tom observed.

Laughing, Sunny shook her head, “Not exactly what I meant.”

“Do you want me to stop?” he enquired.

Considering his question briefly, Sunny shook her head. “No, I’ll just delete them later.”

Tom kept snapping away taking photos of Sunny as she moved around the kitchen until the smell of the food distracted him. Putting the camera down he made his way over to the kitchen where there was a mouth watering aroma. 

“That smells absolute divine,” he said as he walked to the stove.

“Almost ready,” Sunny told him. “Can you grab that black spoon and ladle rice into the bowls?” 

Tom did as Sunny asked then passed the bowls over to her so she could put the stir fry on top of the rice. 

Sitting down together at the table, they ate in companionable silence for a minute. Tom broke the silence, “My God Sunny, not only are you warm, welcoming, beautiful and talented, you’re an amazing cook.”

“It’s a stir fry, you can’t go wrong,” Sunny answered drily.

Finishing up, Tom stood and took the bowls to the sink. “Thank you for dinner Sunny, it was wonderful.” 

Sunny moved to the kitchen and started cleaning up then called over her shoulder, “Do you want to put some music on?”

“Sure,” Tom answered. “What do you want on?”

“Surprise me,” Sunny shrugged.

Flicking through her cd collection, Tom was impressed by her range of tastes. There was everything from Mozart to U2, Metallica to Sex Pistols,  Bublé to Keith Urban, Movie Soundtracks to Musicals. “You certainly have everything covered over here,” Tom stated.

“What can I say?” Sunny chuckled, “I like variety.”

Tom was looking through the soundtracks when one in particular caught his eye. Smiling to himself he turned the stereo on, put the cd in, then walked over to Sunny. The music began playing as he held his hand out to her. “Dance with me?” he requested. 

Sunny held her hand out to him, “It would be my pleasure.” 

Tom placed his right hand on  Sunny’s shoulder and his left hand lightly on her waist. Sunny stood there awkwardly not entirely sure where to place her hands. Tom let her go, grabbed her hands and placed them around his neck then resumed holding her as he had before. They chatted as they moved together, conversation flowing quite easily, then ‘Trapped by a Thing Called Love’ began to play and there was a subtle change of mood that saw Tom and Sunny slow dance around her living area. Tom soon had both arms around  Sunny’s waist pulling her close against him. 

“I love this soundtrack,” Sunny murmured, head resting against his chest. 

“Mmmm,” Tom agreed. “I must confess it’s one I play quite often."

As they were losing themselves in the music, and each other, they were joined by Bobby who seemed a little agitated. Looking down Tom sighed, “He seems determined to ruin the moment.”

“I think maybe he needs to go out to pee,” Sunny noted. “It’s been a while since he’s been. My two know to use the doggy door but to Bobby it’s new.” 

Tom reluctantly let Sunny go and bent down to Bobby, “Come on then, let’s get you outside.” 

Returning from their little trip outside Tom looked at his watch. “I guess we should probably get going. It’s getting on a bit and I don’t want to keep you up all night. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening Sunny, I’ve really enjoyed it. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow.” 


	4. 4

“Stay.” Sunny looked as stunned as Tom when the words came out of her mouth.

Tom began to laugh, “Oh Sunny, your face is priceless. I’d love to but I can see that you’ve shocked yourself and not really thought it through.”

Blushing, Sunny smiled, “Actually, I have thought it through. I just didn’t mean to blurt it out like that. It went better in my head. Anyway, the invitation stands. It seems so silly for you to go home when you’re only going to be back in the morning anyway.” Looking a little uncomfortable she continued, “You can have the guest room if you’d be more comfortable.” 

“If it’s alright with you, I’d really like to stay with you,” he answered.

Sunny nodded and croaked, “It’s fine.”

After seeing to the dogs and making sure they were bedded down for the night Sunny turned to Tom, “Did you want to take a shower? I can get you a towel and there’s toiletries in the guest bathroom and there should be a toothbrush and...I’m babbling. I’m sorry, it’s been a very long time since I’ve had a....well, um, it’s just been a long time,” she finished.

Tom, sensing she was outside her comfort zone once again asked if she was sure about him staying. “Sunny, if you’re not comfortable with me being here please say so. I’d love to stay with you but not if it means you can’t relax.”

“I want you to stay,” she simply stated. “Come on, I’ll show you to the guest bathroom so you can grab what toiletries you need. You can either use the shower in there or you can use the one in my bathroom.” She swallowed nervously after that last bit, unsure whether she wanted him to choose the guest bathroom or not.

“Will you join me if I shower in your bathroom?” he asked.

“Um,  I..err , I” she stuttered.

Chuckling Tom assured her it was ok, “maybe not this time then huh?”

Sunny showed him to the guest bathroom where he gathered what he needed then they headed to Sunny’s room. She got him a towel then showed him into the bathroom. Standing in her bedroom she could hear the shower running and, after battling a few demons in her mind, walked into the bathroom. 

Tom smiled when he saw her, “I’m glad you changed your mind.”

Sunny was beyond nervous. Her eyes never left his as she took her top off, watching his face for any sign of a reaction or repulsion. Tom’s face never wavered, his eyes remaining on her face yet she knew, peripherally, he had to have seen.

Standing in the shower with the spray falling over his shoulders and back, Tom was thrilled when Sunny walked into the bathroom. He could see the nerves, but there was a look of resolve and steely determination on her face. Tom knew something momentous was about to happen but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

Sunny stood before him, just out of reach and removed her top. Tom knew she was watching and waiting for a reaction but he was damned if he’d give it to her. Still, he wondered what the hell had happened. Her abdomen was covered in scars. Not wanting to take his eyes of her face, Tom could only see some of the marks on her body but, from those he could see, she’d obviously been through one hell of an ordeal. Some of the scars looked like burn tissue, others looked like cuts. He didn’t care, she was beautiful. 

Self-consciously, Sunny removed her bra, jeans and underwear then went to put her hands across her abdomen as she moved forward the two steps that were separating them. Tom took her hands in his and kissed her palms, “I’m glad you decided to join me,” he smiled as he pulled her under the spray.

Sunny’s expression was unreadable as she watched his lips move along her palm then onto her wrist. Tom reached out and took the shower gel, squirting some in his hands. Rubbing his hands together to spread the gel, he turned Sunny around so her back was to him and began washing her shoulders and down her back. Reaching her waist, he again turned her and began washing her chest. As his hands ran over her breasts then down to her abdomen, he felt her stiffen. 

“I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to Sunny,” he assured her. “You’re in charge. If you tell me to stop, I stop. I’m hoping you don’t because you have a beautiful body and I’d love to explore it.” 

“I had a nice body once upon a time,” she sighed pointing to her scars, “Now I have this.”

Tom cupped her cheek with his hand, gently tilting her face up so he could look her directly in the eye, “You have a beautiful body Sunny, don’t ever doubt that. You are stunning.”

Tom saw a range of emotions cross her face as she put her head down. Hope, fear, desire, disgust...”Sunny?” 

When she looked up at him Tom saw uncertainty in her eyes. “Oh my dear sweet girl,” he said, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head. “This is the first time you’ve allowed anyone to see isn’t it?”

Sunny nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Darling I’m flattered that you chose me. Let’s dry off, make a  cuppa and have a chat, shall we?”

20 minutes later, dressed in a robe and sitting on the couch, feet tucked up under her and with a cup of tea in her hand, Sunny looked over to Tom who was sitting next to her dressed in a borrowed robe from her photography props.

“I guess I owe you an explanation,” she said softly.

“You owe me nothing love. I’m happy to be here with you, I enjoy your company and I’m hoping that we can spend a lot more time together. I suggested we have a chat because there’s something I want to say. I don’t know what it is about you, I know it’s way too soon for this and, at the risk of you throwing me out and telling me to never return,” Tom stopped, swallowed hard and looked into  Sunny’s eyes, “I’m falling for you Sunny, falling hard. I want to be with you, I want this,” he pointed from himself to her then around them. “I want it all. You, me, dogs, house, white picket fence,  kids..eventually ” 

Visibly surprised, Sunny eye’s widened. “ I..I’m ...You...What?” she stammered. “I mean, not what but...um, wow.” Looking at his crestfallen face, Sunny knew she had to get her shit together and come up with a few coherent words. Enough, at least, to construct a sentence. 

“Tom, I’m flattered but...”

“But, you’re not interested. Yeah, I get it,” he finished for her. “It’s ok. I took a chance on saying what I was feeling. I’m sorry, I should have just shut up. I’ll go.” 

He made a move to get up but Sunny laid her hand on his, “Sit down. Please. You didn’t let me finish. I was going to say that I’m flattered but I think there’s a few things you need to know before you decide you want...all of that.”

Sitting back down and turning to face her, Tom held her hand, “I don’t need to know anything to know how I feel.”

Looking Tom directly in the eye, Sunny stood up, undid her robe and let it drop to the floor. Naked and self conscious she said, “can you stand to look at that every day? Can you touch me without being repulsed?”

In answer, Tom pulled her towards him, went down on his knees and, kneeling in front of her, kissed her stomach from one side to the other. 

“Does that answer your question?” he asked.

Sighing deeply, Sunny looked down at  him, “ you mentioned having kids. I’m not sure I can have kids given all...” she paused then waved her hand across her abdomen, indicating the scars, “this,” she finished.

“We can cross that bridge when we come to it,” Tom assured her. 

“There’s more.” Sunny explained taking a deep breath. 

“Darling you don’...” Tom began.

“ Yes I do. My ex, Darius, was, is a controlling, possessive bastard who is a very convincing liar. He was granted parole two weeks ago. When he was locked up, he promised to finish what he started. I believe him, apparently the parole board didn’t. He promised to hunt me down no matter where in this world I was. This,” she again indicated the scarring, “is a result of him suspecting I was having an affair. He wanted to make sure no one would ever want me again. He dragged me through the house by the hair, through the garage and out onto the driveway where he stabbed me 5 times then poured petrol on me and set me alight. He stood there laughing and yelling, ‘burn baby burn’. Luckily for me, my  neighbour Michael was outside in his yard, saw what was happening and came running over just as I started to scream. He jumped on me, rolled me around and managed to put the flames out before there was too much damage. Darius screamed at him and tried to punch him but Michael picked up a shovel that was in the garage and belted him over the head with it,” Sunny finished with tears running down her cheeks. “Michael called an ambulance and the police. Darius was sentenced to 8 years for assault occasioning actual bodily harm and breaching an apprehended domestic violence order. He was eligible for parole having served just over 5 years of his sentence. I died and was  resuscitated, had multiple surgeries, in excess of 100 stitches, blood transfusions and was in an induced coma for two weeks. I’ve only just stopped wearing a compression band when I sleep and I still battle the psychological scars. I needed you to know all of that because I'm falling hard for you too and I need to know if you can’t handle what I’ve just told you.”

Tom sat silent head bowed. 

Sunny took his silence as a sign of disgust. “It’s ok. I understand. I won’t hold it against you if you want to go.”

Reaching out, Tom held her against his chest, both arms wrapped tight around her. “I’m not going anywhere Sunny. Not unless you want me to. I want to be with you, nothing you’ve just said has changed that. I understand you’re still fighting demons and, after what you’ve just told me, I’m not surprised, but I want to be beside you while you fight them. Help you fight them.”

Not knowing what to say, Sunny sat there like a fish out of water, mouth opening then closing a couple of times before she finally managed to squeak, “I thought maybe you found the scars disgusting. I understand if you do but I need you to tell me now. I don’t want to get attached to you anymore than I am if you can’t stand to look at me. I know it’s confronting but they’re a part of who I am.”

Pulling back, Tom looked down at Sunny. “I wasn’t disgusted. I’m angry and disappointed. Angry that you should have to go through what you’ve been through, disappointed that you’d think I’m so shallow as to let your scars turn me off being with you but most of all, I’m angry that he did this to you.”

Gathering her in his arms again, Tom lowered his head and grazed his lips over hers. When Sunny didn’t pull away, Tom deepened the kiss, pushing her back on the couch. Moaning, Sunny invited his tongue into her mouth when she felt him lick her bottom lip. Pulling back, Tom kissed his way along her jaw to her neck then down to the hollow of her collarbone. Sunny was losing all rational thought and could only think of his lips on her skin leaving her feeling like little flames were burning wherever his lips touched. Tom returned his attention to her lips, kissing her long and deep, their tongues dancing against each other as his hand found her breast. Tom massaged her breast through her robe then slid his hand inside so he could feel her skin. Her nipple was erect and she gasped as Tom lightly pinched it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Tom,” she murmured against his mouth.

“ Mmm , what is it?” he murmured back.

“Take me to bed,” she said looking him directly in the eye, almost as if it was a challenge.

“It would be my pleasure,” he returned.

Tom pulled Sunny up off the couch and, after kissing her passionately said, “Lead the way.”

Holding his hand, Sunny led the way to her bedroom telling the dogs to stay as she left the room. Once they reached the bedroom, she turned a lamp on then suddenly felt very shy as Tom pulled her to him. 

“Get out of your head Sunny,” Tom whispered against her lips as he kissed her. Closing her eyes, Sunny took a deep breath and nodded, his lips claiming hers as his own. He ran his hands down her back to her ass, pulling her tight against him. Sunny could feel his erection pushing against her stomach and, somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, was thinking that the guy was hung like a horse. His cock felt huge. All rational thought was gone as his lips blazed a trail down her neck and across her collarbone. 

Tom nudged her robe to the side exposing one of her breasts. Cupping his hand over it, he tweaked her nipple between is thumb and forefinger causing Sunny to gasp. 

“Oh Sunny, the things I want to do to your body,” he moaned against her neck. “Starting with this,” and he ran a hand between her legs, lightly touching her sex. 

Sunny moaned, pushing against him and rubbing herself against his hand. Tom reached out and undid the tie holding her robe together, exposing her body. Sunny suddenly tensed up, coming back to herself and went to grab the robe but Tom stopped her, gently holding her hands.

“No darling. I want to see. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. I will stop anytime you want me to. I won’t hurt you Sunny but I need you to believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful. No, more than that. You are stunning.” and with that he pushed her back gently on the bed exposing her body in its entirety. 

Sunny tried hard to relax but was extremely  self-conscious , unable to look at him as he looked at her body, at all the scars. Silent tears slid from her eyes as she tried to imagine her body through his eyes, how he must find it disgusting.

Tom saw the tears then looked at her scars and felt a surge of anger begin but he pushed it back down. Now wasn’t the time for anger, now was the time to show her how beautiful she was. He bent down and began kissing the scar tissue on her abdomen. Sunny jumped when she felt his lips on her and drew in a sharp breath. Tom looked up at her questioning, “Does it hurt when I kiss you?”

Sunny shook her head, “No. No, it doesn’t. I just...” she trailed off as he began kissing her again.

Tom kissed each of her scars. He kept thinking to himself how beautiful she was and how he hadn’t felt a connection to anyone the way he did to her in a very long time. No, that’s not true, he thought to himself. He’d never felt this way about anyone before. This time last night he knew her as an in- demand celebrity photographer that he’d crossed paths with a couple of times. Now, he couldn’t imagine his life without her in it. Some people may think it was far too soon to be having feelings like this but, he decided a long time ago to live for the moment so, he had no problem with how he felt. 

There was an internal battle raging inside Sunny. Tom’s kisses were driving her to distraction and they felt so good but how could he stand to look at her scars, much less kiss her like that? A moan escaped  Sunny’s lips and Tom stopped, “am I hurting you?” his concern obvious.

“No, it feels amazing but, aren’t you grossed out?” she asked.

“As I said before, you are stunning. These,” he gestured to her scars, “don’t change who you are on the inside.” And with that said, he returned to kissing her stomach. Closing her eyes, Sunny gave in and lost herself in the sensation of his mouth on her body. Dipping his tongue in her navel, Tom let out a chuckle when  Sunny’s stomach muscles did a little dance. 

Hooking her hands under Tom’s arms Sunny pulled him up towards her face. “Sunny, please. I’m not  grosse ...”

“Kiss me, please?” she asked.

Tom kissed his way up her stomach and chest, stopping to lick each of her nipples before kissing her hard on the lips. Sunny returned the kiss then flipped him over on his back with a grin. “My turn,” she said as she started to kiss along Tom’s jawline and down his neck as he had just done to her. Kissing her way down the  centre of his chest, she ran her tongue over his left nipple, smiling to herself as she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Swirling her tongue around his nipple, Sunny took it in her mouth and sucked it before turning her attention to the other nipple. Tom’s moans of pure pleasure urged her on and she began to kiss her way down his stomach. “Oh God Sunny, please, don’t stop.” Tom begged. 

Smiling to herself, Sunny stopped at his navel as he had done with her, and dipped her tongue in, smiling in delight when Tom’s muscles did a little dance of their own. Licking her way down his stomach, Sunny reached his erect cock and licked the tip. Tom let out a gasp as he felt her tongue on the tip of his cock then, the warmth of her mouth as she drew his cock inside. Sunny positioned herself between his legs and took his cock deep inside her mouth using her hand to pump him up and down as she sucked as much of him into her mouth as she could. 

“Sweet Jesus that feels good,” Tom groaned as his hands found her head and he held her gently in  place, slowly thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth. Sunny moved up and down in rhythm with his thrusts until Tom held her still. “You need to stop, I’m getting close” he told her. “Come up here.” Slowly kissing her way up his stomach and chest, Sunny enjoyed exploring his body. Reaching his neck, she took her time to nip and suck her way up his neck then along his jawline until she reached his mouth. As she kissed him hard on the mouth, she grasped his cock and began pumping up and down. 

Tom broke the kiss and grinned at her, “Oh no you don’t. It’s my turn now.” And with that he moved down her stomach, once again leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Positioning himself between her legs, he kissed her thighs as his fingers found her wet folds. Parting her, he put a finger inside her and kissed his way up to her clit. Running his tongue over the hard nub he put another finger inside her.  Sunny’s hips came up to meet his fingers as he thrust them in and out. Leaving her clit, he ran his tongue down the slick skin of her folds until her reached her hot wet entrance. Entering her with his tongue, he again rubbed her clit with his thumb. Sunny moaned his name and she grasped a handful of hair. 

“Oh God. Tom, stop. No, don’t stop, oh...” her hips bucked up off the bed as he once again started sucking her clit and pumped his fingers inside her.

“Cum for me Sunny. I can feel you’re ready. Let go,” he murmured to her as he put a third finger inside her. 

This was too much for Sunny. She’d felt the tension inside herself building until she was teetering on the edge and, when he put the third finger in, she felt herself crash down the other side. 

“Oh Jesus, don’t stop,” she called out as Tom pumped his fingers in and out feeling her muscles clench around him.

He waiting until the last muscle spasm eased then kissed his way back up her body. He lay over her, propping himself up on one arm as he held his cock at her entrance with the other. 

Pressing forward, he pushed the tip of his cock into her wet pussy. Sunny rose up to meet him, running her hands down his back until she had a handful of his ass. He pulled back and as he moved forward with a gentle thrust, Sunny pulled him hard against her. 

“Don’t be gentle,” she told him. “I won’t break.”

Panting with want and need, Tom held himself back, “I’m not sure that’s such a great idea. I’m not exactly small and I’m worried I’ll hurt you.”

Chuckling, Sunny looked down then back up, “Yeah, I did  kinda notice that you’re hung like a horse. You’re not going to hurt me. Now, don’t be gentle.”

He thrust himself into her hard, groaning with the pleasure of her heat, “You feel wonderful, so wet.” 

Gasping at his size, Sunny wrapped one of her legs around his waist, encouraging him to go deeper with every thrust. “Oh God Tom, don’t stop. That feels so good.”

“Am I hurting you?” he grunted as he thrust again.

“No, it feels wonderful. Please don’t stop, I’m getting close.”

Pumping faster, Tom could feel her muscles tighten and he held her leg higher on his waist, burying himself as deep as he could go. Sunny dug her fingers into his ass, clinging to him as she felt herself letting go, crying out his name. 

Tom slowed his pace as he felt her muscles spasm around his cock but kept thrusting deep, letting her ride the waves of her orgasm. Kissing her neck, he pulled his cock out of her pussy and rolled her over, pulling her ass up so he could take her from behind. Sunny knelt on all fours as he positioned himself behind her. Taking his cock in his hand he guided himself to her dripping core then thrust hard and deep causing her to cry out. 

Sunny bent her elbows so he could drive himself deeper inside her. “Oh God Sunny, yes, yes, that’s it. Oh, you feel so good,” he said wrapping one hand around her throat as he thrust hard and fast holding her hip firmly with the other hand. Sunny could feel another orgasm building and pushed back against him. She felt his cock twitch just as she felt her own orgasm build. 

Tom felt her orgasm building again but knew he was too close to be able to hold on for her. She must have closer than he thought because her felt her muscles grip his cock, milking  its length and that was enough to tip him over the edge. He called her name, then grunted as he spilled his seed deep inside her, both of them collapsing on the bed, spent.

“My God Sunny, you’re amazing,” he told her as he pulled her close against him needing to feel her skin against his. 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she murmured against his chest. “Now, let’s get some sleep. We still have a photo shoot to finish tomorrow.”

Tom tilted her head up and kissed her tenderly on the lips, “Goodnight Sunny.”

Sunny returned the tender kiss, then they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms, their legs tangled.


	5. 5

Waking the next morning, Sunny stretched and rolled over to find herself alone in bed. She hadn’t slept so well in a very long time. Reaching for her robe she went padding down the hallway following the smell of coffee. As she was about to enter the kitchen, she heard Tom telling the dogs, “I’m not sure what your usual routine is here guys but today we’ll just wing it. You can let yourselves out when you’re ready and I’ll get you some food then I’m going back to the beautiful woman I left in bed. I don’t want to waste one minute of the time I have with her...”

Sunny was about to announce her presence but the next words out of his mouth had her rooted to the spot.

“...because I’ve  realised that I’m very much in love with her. There, I’ve said it. I love her. Don’t look at me like that Bobby. I’m as surprised as you are. I know I can’t tell her yet, way too soon, but it’s the truth. Hopefully she likes me enough to let me hang around...” he trailed off as he heard a noise. 

Sunny rounded the corner into the kitchen and was greeted by the dogs and a rather flustered looking Tom. “Everything ok?” she asked him. 

He nodded, “Yes. Fine.”

“Did you make coffee?” she asked, avoiding eye contact as she went to walk past him. “Good morning, by the way.” 

“Sunny. Stop,” Tom demanded as Sunny stopped. “Look at me please.”

Turning, she looked up into his eyes, ‘God he’s gorgeous,’ she thought to herself. Swallowing hard, she asked him “What is it?”

He suddenly looked defeated, “You heard, didn’t you?”

Sunny slowly nodded her head, “Yeah, I did.” 

“I didn’t mean for you to hear,” he explained. “I was really just thinking out loud and, had I  realised you were there, I wouldn’t ha...”

Smiling up at him, Sunny put her hands around his neck and pulled his head down. “ Shhh ,” she said as she kissed him. “Coffee?” 

“You’re not upset?” he asked.

“Did you mean it?” she questioned.

“What?” he frowned. 

“Did you mean it?” she repeated her question.

Trying to avoid her gaze, he put his head down and went to move away.

Reaching out and putting her hand on his arm, Sunny quietly said, “Tom, I need to know if you really meant it.”

Turning to look at her he simply nodded then added, “Yes, I mean it. I can’t explain how or why but....”

Kissing him firmly on the lips, Sunny grinned, “You talk too much. As for not being able to explain...don’t. Don’t even try, just go with it.”

Pulling her close, Tom rubbed his nose against hers then kissed her gently. Sunny returned the kiss, pressing her body against his. 

“Can I ask you something?” she questioned.

“Of course,” he replied.

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

Sunny watched a range of thoughts and emotions cross his face and inwardly chuckled. Taking his time to process all the thoughts, Tom responded, “I’m honestly not sure. I can’t say it was love at first sight but I knew by dinner last night how I felt about you. Maybe it’s love at first sight, maybe love at first meeting? I’m not sure exactly what minute I  realised how I felt but, I know I have never felt this way before regardless of how quick it happened.”

“I do,” she confided.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” he wondered, stroking her cheek with the back of his forefinger. “Has it ever happened to you?”

Leaning in to his touch, she nodded, “Sure has, once.”

“And what happened?” he asked quietly.

“Well, it came as a hell of a shock to me. He walked in my door, introduced himself and I was a goner. I wasn’t looking for a relationship much less expecting to fall head over heels in love. In fact, I’d pretty much made a vow to myself to stay single,” she shrugged.

Tom’s shoulders slumped a little as she spoke. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the right words. In the end he blurted out, “Is he the one that hurt you?”

Shaking her head, Sunny responded, “I don’t think you’ve got it in you to hurt me.”

Tom’s eyes widened, “Me? I wouldn’t...I don’t...” then the  realisation of what Sunny had just said hit him. “It’s me? You love me?”

“Don’t look so surprised,” she chuckled.

“ But, we’ve only just met. How do you know...”

“Says he who’s already says he loves me,” she cut in. “You really do talk too much sometimes,” she said as she kissed him again. “Now, I need coffee and breakfast then, you and I have some work to get done.”

After feeding the dogs and themselves, Sunny and Tom showered, changed and went down to  Sunny’s studio. The dogs took up their positions on the pillows, with the promise of a run in the park later in the afternoon.

Sunny had done make up and brought some of her costumes down with her and set the camera up on the tripod so she could use the shutter cord to get photos of the two of them together.

Satisfied with the mornings work, Sunny declared the job done and told Tom to change while she had quick look at the photos on her laptop.

Tom packed up all the outfits that had been sent over and got the number for the magazine from Sunny then called and arranged for a courier to come and pick up all the clothes. 

“Sunny, may I use your camera?” he asked.

Looking up from her laptop screen, Sunny shrugged, “Sure, if you want to. What are you shooting?”

“I thought I might try my hand at getting some of the dogs,” he told her, not wanting to know that he really wanted to take some shots of her.

“Yeah, sure. You’ll probably need to change the settings that’s all. Will you be ok if I just keep checking over these?” 

Walking over to her he nodded, “Of course.” Kissing her neck as she bent her head back to the screen. 

“Mmmm, are you trying to distract me from my work?” she smiled, touching his cheek with the back of her hand.

“Now, why would I do that?” he asked, lightly touching her lips with his own.

Closing her eyes, Sunny leaned into him, “You’re a huge distraction. Now, go take some pics of the dogs and let me get this done so we can take the dogs out later.”

Turning back to the laptop, she resumed checking through the photos that she’d taken, making notes on what edits needed to be made. While she was working, Tom moved to where the dogs were laying on their pillows and snapped a few shots to make it look like that was where his interest lay. After a few shots, he turned the camera to Sunny and started snapping away take picture after picture of her.

After about 10 minutes, Sunny turned to him, “ok, I’m happy with what I've got. I’ll run through and do the edits later. Let’s head upstairs and have a coffee then take the dogs out.”

Tom nodded then asked, “Can you show me how you do the editing on the photos? Maybe help me with some of the ones I've done later this afternoon?”

“You won’t find it boring?” she questioned. “It’s not exactly the most riveting job in the world.”

“My job involves a lot of standing around doing nothing. You know that,” he responded. “Besides, I’m genuinely interested in photography.”

“Sure, I’d be happy to show you. Ok, let’s go.” 

Calling the dogs, they headed back upstairs.

“I’m just going to go and wash my face and get all this off it,” Sunny indicated the make-up. “Could you put coffee on please?”

“In a minute,” Tom said. “First, I want something from you.”

Stopping where she was, looking slightly confused, Sunny turned just as Tom tilted her head up with his finger under her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Now, I’ll put coffee on,” he smiled.

Walking to the bathroom, Sunny smiled to herself thinking about how sweet he was. He seemed genuinely interested in her work, wanting to learn more. Falling for him was a huge surprise to her as she wasn’t even remotely considering having anyone in her life anytime soon. This thought led her to start wondering what the future held for them, not that she was overly worried. With everything that had happened to her she tended to just take things as they came and trust that everything would sort itself out. Grabbing her cleanser, she started wiping the makeup off her face, mind already back at work as she started mentally sorting what pics she would use for the magazine and what ones would be given to Tom.

Back in the kitchen, Tom had the coffee brewing and was standing, looking out over the river. She had a beautiful place here, her life seemed well balanced even if it was split between two countries. He wondered where, or even if, there was room for him in that life. Sure, she said she loved him, but was she willing to make room for him? Was there a future for them? 

As he was contemplating all this, Sunny returned to the room and saw he was lost in thought. Walking up to stand beside him, she leaned her head against his arm. 

“I never get tired of the view,” she said. “It’s constantly changing, yet always beautiful in its own way. Coffee ready?”

Tom nodded, “Yes, would you like me to pour it?”

“It’s ok, I’ll get it,” she responded. “Did you want one?”

“Please,” he replied.

Sunny poured them both a coffee, then carried the mugs over to where Tom was still standing. Opening the sliding door, Sunny turned to him, “Let’s go sit outside.”

They sat sipping their coffee in companionable silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. One or the other would occasionally reach over and run a hand down an arm, or briefly touch a leg, almost as if reassuring themselves the other was there and this was happening.

After finishing their coffee, Sunny took the mugs inside and rinsed them at the sink then turned to Tom and pointed at the dogs. “Time to go for the ‘W’ word,” she laughed as  Sigyn’s ears pricked up.

Gathering harnesses and leashes, she got Loki and  Sigyn ready to go while Tom put Bobby in his harness. Together they went downstairs into the outside world. 

There was an  off-leash dog park only a 5-minute walk away and Sunny suggested that was probably the best place to go. 

Bobby was well behaved, following along behind Loki and  Sigyn , looking to them for guidance. At the park, they took the leashes off the dogs and let them run for a while then Sunny took a tennis ball out of her pocket and threw it. The dogs spent the next 10 minutes chasing the ball as either Tom or Sunny threw it. They went to sit on a bench and watched the dogs have a wrestle near their feet. Bobby seemed to fit right in with Loki and  Sigyn and took his cues from them. 

“Looks like they’re already friends,” Tom observed.

“He’s watching them for cues to make sure he’s doing the right thing,” Sunny pointed out. “He’s a good dog, eager to please.”

Tom looked around, “It’s starting to get busy. Do you ever have problems with people  recognising you?”

Sunny chuckled, “I’m not that  recognisable but, everyone’s used to me being here. We can go if you want.” Looking around, she noticed that it was, in fact getting quite a bit busier. As her eyes scanned the park, her heart skipped a beat and she stared long and hard. 

Tom, noticing the change in her body language put his hand on her arm, “Sunny? What is it?”

Sunny, visibly shaken, shook her head, “Nothing. It’s nothing, I just thought I saw someone but, it’s impossible. Come on, let’s head home.” 

She kept looking around as she hurried them from the park. Tom could see something had really upset her and asked her a couple of times what was wrong but she brushed him off each time. “It’s nothing,” she said. “I’m fine.”


	6. 6

Back at home, Sunny locked the door behind them and was quite jittery. 

“There’s clearly something bothering you darling, what is it?” Tom asked quietly, pulling her into his arms.

Sunny leaned into him. ‘Damn, he feels good,’ she thought to herself. “It’s nothing, truly. Just me being silly.”

“Talk to me. I want to help you. Don’t shut me out Sunny, let me be here for you,” he pleaded, running his hand gently up and down her arm.

“Seriously Tom, it was nothing. I tend to get myself worked up sometimes when I see someone who resembles Darius,” she  shrugged. “It’s not the first time and I’m sure it won’t be the last that I’ve seen someone that looks like him. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

Tucking his finger under her chin, Tom raised her face so he could look into her eyes as he said, “You have nothing to  apologise for. You’ve been through an extremely traumatic ordeal, it’s normal that you’d have residual fears and, seeing someone who reminds you of him would, naturally, bring it all back. To be honest, I’m actually quite surprised that you’ve opened up to me and allowed me to be this close to you. After what you’ve been  through, I wasn’t expecting it. You mean the world to me Sunny and I’m so happy that you’ve chosen to let me be a part of your life, for however long you’ll have me.”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen with us. The last thing I expected, or wanted for that matter, was to have someone in my life. It really wasn’t part of the plan. Then, you walked in the door and everything changed in a literal heartbeat. I can’t explain what I feel, I can’t explain why I feel it and most of all I can’t explain why I trust you, but I do. You make me feel safe, you make me feel loved, you make me feel beautiful,” slightly embarrassed at her confession, Sunny blushed and went to put her head down but Tom stopped her with his finger under her chin again. An action, she would come to know meant he wanted her to really listen to what he had to say.

“Don’t put your head down darling, hold it high. You are beautiful, you deserve to be loved, deserve to be given the world and, if you’ll let me, I’d like to try and give it to you.”

Smiling into his eyes, she answered, “I don’t want the world. I just want you.”

Tom touched his chest with both hands then gestured towards her with open arms, “All of this is yours.”

“So, did you want to...” she began at the same time he started to say, “I’m not sure whe...”

Grinning at each other, Tom said, “What were you going to say?”

“I feel kind of awkward now,” she chuckled. “I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner? What were you going to say?”

“My turn to feel awkward,” he laughed. “Yes, I’d love to stay for dinner and I was going to say that I’m not sure where we go from here.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” Sunny said. “As in, not sure about us?”

Tom answered, “There is no doubt about us. What I meant was I’m not sure whether you want me to hang around, go home, do you want to come to my place, when will I see you again, how often do you want to see me, will you marry me, how will we do a work/life balance, am I reading too much into this?”

Laughing out loud, Sunny said, “Whoa, slow down. Ok let’s see, yes, I want you to hang around. I’d love to go to your place but, maybe not tonight. I’m not sure when you’ll see me again but I’m hoping it isn’t too long, I could get used to having you around quite a bit. What else did you ask? Ah yes, work and life. I guess we figure that out as we come to it. I’m freelance so I can travel a bit if I choose to. Are you reading too much into this, well, I’m not sure but I’d like to think you’re not. There, that about covers it.”

Tom bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, tongue seeking her mouth. She opened her mouth, accepting his tongue, moaning against him. He ran his hands down her back, cupping her ass and pulling her close against him, her breasts squashed against his chest, his erection pressing against her stomach. 

She put her arms up and wound them around his neck, standing on tip toe so his erection pressed against her mound. Tom scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, where he lay her gently on the bed. Leaning over, he kissed her slowly, passionately on the mouth before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. 

“ Mmm , that feels so nice,” she told him, putting her head up so she could look at him. 

Pushing her back onto the bed gently, he smiled, “I want to make love to you. I want to know every inch of your body, explore every freckle, every birthmark, every scar and, when I’m finished, I want to start over again and again and again.”

“Please, don’t let me stop you,” she smirked at him as he palmed her breast through her shirt and bra. 

“Well, let’s start by getting rid of all the obstructions,” he said, helping her to take her shirt off.

The next couple of minutes were spent with them helping each other to undress, kisses placed over naked skin as it appeared. Sunny admired his body, running her hands down his arms then up his back as he held himself above her. 

“Like what you see?” he teased.

“Very much so,” she chuckled, grabbing his arms so he landed on top of her then flipping him over so she was on top of him. 

Sunny kissed him then trailed her way down to the sensitive spot at the base of his neck. Tom pulled her back up then rolled her so they lay on their side facing each other. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek, kissing her passionately. She ran her hand down his back, grabbing his ass and pulling him close to her. Legs entangled, Sunny broke the kiss, panting with desire. She ran her hand down his chest, feeling his muscles twitch as her hand went lower until she brushed the tip of his erection. Tom hissed and thrust against her hand as his hand found her folds. Sunny took him in her hand and slowly but firmly pumped her hand up and down. 

Tom pushed her legs open and entered her with two fingers, moving them in and out rhythmically, while his thumb moved against her clit. Pushing against his fingers, breasts rubbing against his chest, Sunny was close to climaxing. Putting a third finger inside was enough to tip her over the edge and Tom helped her ride the wave, gently pushing his fingers deep inside until the spasms stopped. Sunny clung to him like her life depended on it. Giving her time to get her breath back, Tom kissed her neck then rolled her onto her stomach. Pulling her hips up, he positioned himself behind her then entered slowly, pushing himself deep inside her. Sunny pushed back against him, taking him deeper. Tom pulled back, then thrust against her again and again. Sunny reached behind her, trying to grab his ass but he pushed her hand back on the bed, grabbed one hip with his left hand and wrapped his right hand in her hair, pulling her head back as he started pounding his hips against her ass driving himself harder and faster. Sunny cried out as another orgasm ripped through her body. Tom let her ride it out then, with a couple of deep, hard thrusts, collapsed against her as he climaxed. 

Rolling onto his side, he pulled her back against him, feeling her heart pounding, chest heaving as she caught her breath. “You forgot to answer one question before,” he murmured against her ear.

“ Mmm , what  queshun ?” she slurred.

“You didn’t tell me whether you’d marry me or not?” he whispered, holding his breath.

Sunny, instantly alert, rolled over to look at him. “What? I didn’t, I wasn’t, I thought...” she trailed off searching his face and waiting for him to laugh and tell her he was joking. It didn’t happen.

“I’m serious Sunny. I want to marry you. I don’t care how long it’s been. Nothing in my life has ever felt as right as this.” he confessed.

“I...I...um, I...” she stammered as the  realisation that he was serious sunk in.

Grinning, Tom jumped off the bed dragging Sunny with him, both of them standing facing each other, naked as the day they were born. Tom dropped to one knee in front of her, holding her left hand in his. Sunny gasped as Tom looked into her eyes. “I’m aware this is probably insane and that we’ve only just begun to get to know each other but I don’t care about any of that because I know, beyond shadow of a doubt, that I love you. Sunny Beckett, will you do me the  honour of becoming my wife? Marry me, please?” 

Tom’s face fell as she spoke, “You’re right, it is insane. I love you, there’s no doubt of that at all but we hardly know each other, don’t even know if we’re compatible and I can’t believe I’m about to say this but, yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

Jumping up, Tom grabbed Sunny and swung her around kissing every inch of her face. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive.”


	7. 7

The next morning Sunny and Tom were sitting together having a coffee when Tom asked, “So, when do you want to get married? Do you want a long engagement? Big wedding? We can work out the living arrangements later, I just want to get that ring on your finger before you come to your senses and change your mind.”

“Well, I believe we have to give 28  days notice of our intent to marry, so we need to go and register. I’m not particularly fond of the idea of a long engagement. If we’re going to do this, let’s just do it,” she urged. 

“Seriously? You’re willing to do it that quick?” he beamed.

Chuckling at his boyish enthusiasm, she nodded, “Yes, but...”

Tom cringed, “Why does there have to be a  but ? Nothing good ever comes from a ‘but.’”

“Ok, look to be honest, I’m not sure you’re going to like this bit but...I don’t want a big wedding. In fact, I’d be happy to get married at the registry office. No press, no fuss, no big deal. How do you feel about that?” she asked nervously.

“Devastated,” he replied, “I wanted to invite hundreds of people, notify every publication in the land, have the press cover every second of it, spend hundreds of thousands of dollars on food and champagne...” he trailed off as she recoiled in horror. “I’m joking darling. Like  you I don’t want a big fuss. I’ve kept my private life separate from my work life and I’d like to keep it that way. I know you shun a public life so, registry office it is. Do you want anyone there?”

“No. I’d only invite my parents anyway and they’re so far away. I’ll call them but I’d really rather them not travel all that way.” Seeing the look on his face, she quickly added, “Please don’t be upset. I was hoping to visit them in the next couple of months anyway. Maybe we could take a trip together to visit if you have nothing coming up workwise.” 

Thinking about what she’d just said, Tom could see her suddenly starting to overthink, “No. No. No. No, you don’t. I can almost hear you thinking. We’ll work it out ok, please don’t start over  analysing and over thinking. We’ll make it work.”

“I just realised, we know nothing of each other’s schedules, upcoming jobs, commitments...we know nothing,” she doubted.

“Sunny, look at me. Please,” Tom pleaded. “We’ll work it out ok?”

“Oh, I’m not doubting us, or our ability to work things out. It’s just hit me how insane this really is,” she reasoned. “But I don’t care. We’re doing it. I guess I should go find my paperwork then you’ll have to go get yours and we can get the ball rolling.”

…

They spent the next few hours making sure they had their paperwork in order. Sunny had found all she needed then, going to Tom’s place they got what he needed. Heading to the registry office, they completed the necessary forms, paid the lodgement fee and got confirmation that they were getting married in 28 days. 

“I trust this is all confidential?” Tom asked the clerk.

“Yes sir, that would be correct. I’ll handle it all myself so there’s no risk of any...well, I’ll take care of it,” the clerk replied with a smile, “But can I just offer my congratulations  Mr Hiddleston, Ms Beckett”

“Thank you,” Tom smiled. “We really appreciate it.”

Leaving the registry office with smiles a mile wide, they made their way back to  Sunny’s place where the dogs were waiting, tails wagging, happy to see their masters.

“We did it,” Tom said kissing the back of  Sunny’s hand, “we actually did it.”

“I suppose we have to face the music now and let our parents know,” she sighed. “Do you think yours will be terribly upset?”

“I’m a grown man darling. I love my parents unconditionally but, it’s really none of their business. What about your parents, will they be upset?”

“I guess we’ll find out in a minute,” she said dialing their number.

“Hey mumma, how are you?” smiling, listening, looking to Tom. “That’s great, is dad there with you? I’m going to put you on speaker and I need you to put me on speaker ok? I’ve got something to tell you both,” reaching for Tom’s hand, she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

“That’s a big breath my girl. Should we worry?” her mother asked with a chuckle. “Hang on Sunny. What’d you say Dave? How should I know, I know as much as  you. Hush up and let the girl talk then we’ll both know. Ok Sunny, spill, you don’t call at this hour for nothing. What’s going on?”

Tom frowned then quietly said, “I forgot about the time difference, it’s about 10.30 pm isn’t it?”

“Who’s that with you?” her Dad said. “I heard a man’s voice. Sunny, are you ok baby girl?”

“If you’d hush a minute, I’d tell you what’s going on,” she laughed. “Mum, Dad, I’m getting married,” she let out a deep breath.

There was silence on the other end and Tom frowned then shot Sunny a grimace. She smiled and mouthed ‘wait for it’ then held up three fingers counting down, three, two, one and....

“Darling, that’s wonderful news. Are you happy...well of course you’re happy, you wouldn’t be doing it if you weren’t  happy. We didn’t know you were seeing  anyone, you didn’t say anything. Is he with you? Darling you should video call,” and the line went dead.

Sunny laughed, “God their wonderful.”

Looking relieved Tom hugged her, “That went better than I thought. Are you going to video call them?” 

Nodding she held the phone up, “I should warn you though, they’re  going to lose their shit when they see who you are ok, so be ready for it.”

Sending the request through for a video call, her mum was talking before the video had even connected properly. 

“ So, what’s his name darling, how long have you  kno ...” her mother stopped  mid sentence .

“Mumma, Daddy, I’d like you to meet Tom. Tom, my parents Lizzie and Dave Beckett,” Sunny did the introductions. 

“Hello  Mr and  Mrs Beckett,” Tom greeted, “lovely to meet you. I imagine  Sunny’s news has come as a bit of a surprise.”

“Lizzie and Dave, please and yes, it’s a surprise but, if our girl’s happy then we’re thrilled,” Dave chimed in. 

Tom wrapped his arm around  Sunny’s shoulders and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, “She assures me she’s happy,” he laughed.

“So how long have you two been seeing each other Tom?” Lizzie asked.

Tom swallowed hard, looked at Sunny, uncertain what to say, “We, um, not lo, that’s to say...”

Sunny cut in, “We’ve known each other for a few years now, but we only started seeing each other ...well , to be honest, we didn’t start seeing each other as such. Tom was asked to do a photoshoot for a magazine and I was asked to do the shoot. He walked in my studio and it was love at first sight.”

“Is that true for you also Tom?” Lizzie asked.

“Not quite,” he answered. “I think it took me 30 minutes. She let me bring my dog, who could resist that?” he laughed.

“Loki and  Sigyn love him,” she assured her parents. 

“Honey, if you’re happy, we’re happy. You know we’re the last people to judge. When it’s right, it’s right. So, when’s the wedding?”

“This is the bit you may not like,” Sunny stated, “it’s in 4 weeks and we’re getting married at the registry office. We don’t want any fanfare, no press, nothing. Just us. Please don’t be upset.”

“We’re not upset honey. But, will you try come visit soon? It’s about that time of year,” Lizzie hinted.

“Hoping to visit within the next couple of months, Lizzie,” Tom chimed in. “Can’t wait to come down and meet you in person .”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Lizzie said, “Now, you look after my baby girl. Sunny, you look after him too, you hear. Keep in touch and we’re absolutely thrilled for you. Love you honey, bye now.”

“Bye  mumma , bye daddy, love you both.” 

“Bye darlin’ girl, love you. Bye Tom, good to meet you.” Dave added as Sunny ended the call.

“Wow!” Tom exclaimed, “that went way better than I thought it would. They’re not upset at all. I thought there’d be at least some objection, hesitation, something. But no, they were amazing. I can’t say it’s going to go quite that smoothly with my parents, but they’ll get used to the idea.”

Sunny laughed, “My parents were only together 16 days when they actually got married. They were both on holidays in The States, met on a tour, fell for each other and got married. 31 years later and they’re still very much in love and going strong. I came from a reasonably unconventional family.”

Dialing his mother's number, Tom turned to Sunny, “Ok, my turn. Mum first.”

“Hello darling,” Dianna said answering the phone.

“Hello mum,” Tom replied, “How are you?”

“I’m well thank you, and you?”

“I’m good thanks mum. Listen, there’s something I need to tell you. I’m getting married,” he waited, listening. “Yes, her name’s Sunny and I’ll bring her around so you can meet her. You’ll love her mum, she’s wonderful.” more listening. “Yes, that Sunny. Yes, the Australian girl,” rolling his eyes at Sunny who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “Alright mum. Yes, I will. Ok, love you too. Bye,” and he rang off. 

“That was quick,” Sunny stated.

Tom nodded, “That was the easy one. She’ll give you the third degree when she meets you, so be prepared. She’ll love you, but she’ll pry.”

Dialing again, Tom  listened . “Hi Dad, how are you?” listening, nodding, “Great, that’s wonderful. Dad, I have something to tell you and it might come as a bit of a shock.” Tom frowned as he listened, “How the bloody hell could you know that?” he asked, listening to his father on the other end of the phone. “Well, there you go. Right, well, I just wanted to let you know. Mum knows, I imagine she’ll call you. Ok dad, take care. Bye now.” and he rung off.

“What did he say?” Sunny questioned.

“Apparently he had a dream that I was going to call and tell him I was getting married,” Tom answered shrugging. “Anyway, you’ll meet them both later. Right now, I want to spend some time with my  fiancée .” 

“And I’d love to spend time with you but, we have dogs that need to get out,” Sunny announced, “So, let’s go to the park then we’ll work out dinner, sleeping and the myriad of other little things that are sure to rear their ugly little heads.”


	8. 8

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly past. Sunny met Tom’s mother and, to everyone’s surprise, Diana loved her and approved of the match. While Sunny was taking photos of Diana’s lovely gardens Diana and Tom walked slowly behind.

“She’s wonderful,” Diana told Tom. “I admit I had my doubts but, after meeting her, I can see she’s perfect for you. You have my blessing son.” 

“Thanks mum,” Tom said, hugging his mum. “It means a lot but, and don’t take this the wrong way, it wouldn’t have mattered to me whether you gave us your blessing or not. She’s everything to me.” 

Sunny heard them walk up behind her and she turned to Diana, “You have a beautiful garden. Thank you for letting me look around, and thank you for being so understanding about Tom and I.”

Diana smiled, “You’re welcome dear.” Then, turning to Tom, “I’m proud of you son. Now, do I get an invite to this wedding?”

Winking at Sunny, Tom said, “What do you think? Should I let her be there? It is a private ceremony so I really don’t know.”

“Thomas William!” Diana exclaimed, “Don’t you dare deny me the pleasure of seeing my only son get married.”

Chuckling, Sunny spoke, “Of course we want you there Diana. Don’t listen to him. It’s  _ our _ wedding, not just his.”

“I think you’re going to be good for him Sunny. Someone to stand up to him and keep his feet planted firmly on the ground,” Diana observed.

“Because you, Emma and Sarah don’t do a good enough job of that,” Tom cut in sarcastically. 

Both women turned on him, “Oh hush your complaining,” they told him then collapsed into fits of giggles.

…

Working out where they were going to live ended up being  a fairly easy decision. Sunny stayed over at Tom’s, bring Loki and  Sigyn with her, a couple of times but it was Tom who suggested they spend more time at  Sunny’s . 

Having had dinner and showered they were dressed in robes settled on the couch at his house one night. Tom looked around, “I’ve been thinking about our living arrangements.”

“Have you now? Were you going to include me in these thoughts?” she joked.

“Well, I’ve always loved this house. Looked forward to being here, loved the space, the feel,” he told her.

“What’s not to love? It’s a beautiful house,” she said looking around.

“That’s just it, love. It’s a house. It’s always been just that, a house. A beautiful house as you said but, your place? That’s different. Your place is a home. I’m thinking we should live there. I can either sell this place or keep it and rent it out. I guess what I’m getting at is...would you be ok with us living at your place?”

“I’m going to be honest with you, I’ve been dreading this conversation. I couldn’t live here. It’s beautiful, but it’s just not me. The way I see it, we have a few options. We get married but live separately...”

“Not an option,” he interrupted.

She continued, “As you said, we live in mine and sell yours, or rent it out. We sell or rent out both of our houses and buy one together.”

“It makes sense to live in yours. It has your studio, it situated centrally to everything we need or want, you have that stunning view and it’s out of the public eye,” he reasoned.

“There is one thing I am going to insist on though if we’re going to live there,” she cautioned.

“And what’s that?” Tom asked.

“You stop calling it my house. It’s our home, not my home,” she said.

Pulling her close and nuzzling her neck he agreed, “I can do that.”

Giggling, Sunny pulled away, “Stop, you’re tickling me.”

“Hmmm, I’d like to be doing a lot more than tickling you,” nipping her neck, hands sliding down over her body. “You’re all I think about, all I want. You’re like a drug, the more I get the more I want,” he said, hand parting her robe as he pushed her back gently on the couch. Laying so that his body was partially over her, he rubbed himself against her leg so she could feel his erection. 

“I need you Sunny, now,” he told her as his fingers parted her folds and he found her entrance with two fingers. 

Moaning against him, Sunny reached down and started stroking his cock. “Harder love, stroke harder,” he murmured against her breast. 

As Sunny started stroking him harder, his fingers went deeper and faster. 

“More, please, give me more,” she begged pushing her hips against his hand. 

He slid a third finger in, “Like that?” he questioned.

She nodded, “Oh God yes, yes, just like that...oh, don’t stop, please don’t ....oh ,  cuming , oh, ahhhh.” 

Tom pulled his fingers out, kneed her legs apart and rammed his cock, deep and hard in her dripping wet pussy. Her orgasm was still causing spasms and Tom enjoyed the sensation as he thrust himself inside her. Sunny cried out at the new sensation of him driving himself hard and fast against her. She clung to him, fingernails digging into his back spurring him on. Tom’s movements became erratic and he cried her name as he spilled his seed deep inside her. Shifting his weight so he didn’t squash her, they lay in  each other's arms , panting. 

“Do you think it’ll always be like this?” she asked him.

“ God I hope not love, I’d like to fuck you in a bed occasionally too,” he said chuckling.


	9. 9

They’d had a hectic couple of days sorting through Tom’s house, deciding what to keep, what to put in storage and what to leave in the house before contacting an agent and listing it for sale. Sunny urged him to keep the house but Tom was in  favour of selling. It was decided to list it for 6 months and, if it hadn’t sold in that time, they’d take it off the market and list it as a rental. 

Needing to get some fresh air, they decided to take the dogs to the dog park. Grabbing the frisbee and tennis balls, they set off. At the park Tom threw the frisbee to Sunny then she returned it, the dogs running between the two of them. Once they’d tired of that, Sunny produced the tennis ball and they took turns throwing it for the dogs to chase. Laughing as Bobby took off with the tennis ball, Sunny started to give chase but stopped suddenly, frozen to the spot. Tom,  realising something was wrong, called out as he ran to her, “Sunny, darling what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” she replied.

“That wasn’t ‘nothing’. What just happened,” he asked, holding her in his arms.

“Tom, honestly, it’s nothing. Just my over active imagination conjuring up things that aren’t there,” she answered. “I’m fine, really,” she assured him, smiling up at his concerned face.

“Darius?” he guessed.

Nodding, Sunny replied, “It happens quite a bit. PTSD, I know it’s irrational but whenever I see someone who slightly resembles him, well, it just gives me a bit of a scare. All good though, he’s thousands of miles away and there are a lot of people with the same  colouring and body type. Come on, let’s get the dogs and go home, I’d like to curl up on the couch for a while.”

At home, Tom insisted Sunny curl up on the couch with a book while he unharnessed and watered the dogs then made a pot of tea. Taking the tea to the coffee table, Tom poured then handed a cup to Sunny. Smiling at him, she sat up then tapped the couch beside her, “Come, sit.”

He sat down and she leaned back against him, sipping her tea. “Can you believe it’s only another 2 days and we’ll be getting married?” he said.

“Are we doing the right thing?” Sunny asked sitting up suddenly. “I mean, I know we are but, are we? Really? What if it’s all a huge mistake? What if you decide you hate me in a month? What if we drive each other crazy?” 

“Whoa, whoa. Where did all this come from? Sunny, look at me, please,” Tom pleaded, taking her tea and placing it on the table as he turned her to look at him. “I love you. We,” he said, taking her hand, “are definitely doing the right thing. Why would I hate you? Talk to me love. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just being...”

Tom cut her off, “I’m not him ok. Sunny, look at me. No, look. Up here,” he told her tilting her head up so she was looking into his eyes. “I. Will. Never. Hurt. You. I promise, ok?”

Nodding, Sunny hugged him, “I know.” Pulling away, she looked into his eyes again, “Truly Tom. I know you won’t. It’s just me, I’m being silly. I know we’re doing the right thing. I’m just...” she shrugged.  “ I don’t know what I am, I just am,” she finished with a laugh.

They sat silently for the next 5 minutes, content to just be in  each other's company, sipping their tea. 

“What time does your mother arrive?” Sunny broke the silence.

“Train gets in around 2 p.m. I’ll meet her at the station then bring her back here. Thank you for letting her stay,” 

“This is your house too now remember? Where else would she stay? Besides, I really like her,” Sunny smiled at the look on his face. “Is she ok having dinner here tomorrow night? She doesn’t want to go out?”

“No, she’s looking forward to a quiet night in with just the two of us. Once you’ve finished the shoot you’ve got booked, we’ll meet for a late lunch the day after, then once we’re married, she said she’s going to head home.” 

“Speaking of food,” Sunny said as her stomach growled, “what do you want for dinner?”

“I’d be happy to order a pizza,” he replied.

Relaxing on the couch together, they ate pizza, snuggled and watched some tv. Sunny fed the dogs, settled them down for the night then her and Tom went to bed where they lay reading. 

“Look at us like an old married couple already,” Tom observed with a chuckle.

Putting her book down she murmured, “Wouldn’t it be lovely if it could be like this?”

“It can,” he assured her.

“No, it can’t. I mean, it can be sometimes but, you’re a public figure with obligations. This,” she waved her hand around, “won’t be how it is.”

He frowned, “Darling, this,” he waved his hand as she had, “will always be ours, just ours. My private life is just that. Private. And I will guard it closely. Yes, there’s the public side but, at the end of the day...well, most days...I shut the door on Tom Hiddleston, actor and I’m just Tom.”

“I’m  kinda tired. I’m going to go to sleep now,” Sunny said, kissing him softly. “Goodnight.”

“I promise everything will work out. I don’t have to make as many appearances if it bothers you. I can scale back the workload. We’ll figure it out,” he assured her.

Rolling over to face him, Sunny raised an eyebrow, “Workaholic Tom Hiddleston scaling it back?”

“Don’t believe everything you hear. You should know that. I’ve never wanted to scale it back before because I hadn’t met  anyone I’d want to give it up for. You, my love, are the first person I have ever considered giving up anything for, and that’s the honest to goodness truth,” he told her, planting a kiss on the end of her nose.

“Hold me?” she asked, snuggling up to him. “I really do need to sleep babe, I’m tired. I love you.”

“ Mmm , and I love you too. Now, slide back here,” he pulled her back against him. “Goodnight darling.”

The next  morning, they woke, had breakfast, tidied the house then went to get some groceries. As they were about to enter the shop, Tom grabbed Sunny, “Put your head down, follow me, quickly.”

Sunny did as he asked and found herself being bundled into the nearest shop doorway. 

“What’s going on?” she nervously asked.

“Bloody photographer,” he spat. “I’m fairly certain he got a shot.”

Sunny smiled, “Leave it to me. Come on,” and she exited the shop.

Sure enough, as they both walked out, she saw him raise his camera and start taking shots. Waving, she called out, “Hey Kelvin, you’re wasting your time, there’s no story. Tom’s doing a spread for T and C, should be out in next month's edition. Give them a call, they’ll confirm. We’re just grabbing some food so we don’t starve. Sorry to ruin your day.”

“Been a long shoot Sunny. He’s been seen around here for the last couple of weeks,” Kelvin fired back.

“Had trouble with one of the models. Seriously, give them a call. They’ll confirm. Need the number? I can call them for you if you’d like,” Sunny quipped.

“Don’t bother,” Kelvin muttered, packing his camera away.

“Well done love,” Tom praised as they continued on their way.

“Just keep your distance and we can stick to that story if we happen to run into anyone else,” Sunny stated.

Finishing their errands without further incident, they made their way back home. Tom checked the time. He still had an hour before he’d have to leave to meet the train his mother was coming on. Walking up to Sunny, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started nuzzling her neck.

“We’ve got an hour before I have to go meet the train,” he whispered in her ear, “ Wanna fool around?”

Laughing at him, Sunny turned in his arms, “I’d love to fool around with you,”

“But...” Tom said, nipping her collarbone. 

“ But, I still have to put fresh sheets on the bed in the guest room and put linen in the  gues ...,” she trailed off as his hand found her breasts, squeezing them through her shirt, eliciting a deep moan from her. 

“Come on love, I want you so bad. I promise it won’t take long and I’ll make it up to you later,” he coaxed,

Before she knew it, he had her shirt off, bra undone and hand down her pants while he was unzipping himself and backing her up to the couch. As her legs hit the couch, he pounced on her pulling her jeans off, pushing his own jeans down, pushing her legs apart with his knee and pumping his cock inside her. 

Groaning, he thrust hard and fast, “I’m sorry love, but I can’t hold back. Oh fuck,  gonna cum.” Two more thrusts and Sunny felt him climax.

“I’m so sorry love,” he said once he’d got his breath back. “I just couldn’t hold back. You do wicked things to me.”

Sunny laughed, “That wasn’t me doing wicked things, that was your dirty thoughts. You owe me Hiddleston.”

“Promise to make it up to you. Now, we better get this guest room made up, it’s almost time to go.”

Together, they made the bed, changed the linen in the guest bathroom and opened the windows wide to air the room out. 

“I think I might take a run while you get your mum babe. Or maybe I’ll take a walk then sit in the sun and read for a bit.”

“Take your phone. I’ll call you when we’re leaving the station,” he said as he kissed her. “See you in an hour or so. I love you.”

Leaning into him, she kissed him back, “I love you too. See you soon.”


	10. 10

Sitting under a tree, enjoying the fresh air, Sunny opened her book and started to read. Seeing a dog run past her feet, she looked up from the book to watch where it was headed when she saw a figure in the distance, standing, watching her. She froze briefly then realised, he was moving towards her. No, no, no, this can’t be happening, she thought to herself. Jumping up off the bench, she started to walk away quickly not realising she’d dropped her book. Calm down, she told herself, breathe, in, out, in, out, it’s going to be fine. Risking a glance over her shoulder, she saw he’d closed the distance. Panic rose in her and she started to slow jog. Please no, please no, please no was the mantra going around and around in her mind. She could hear footsteps behind her and started to run, fast, but the footsteps kept pace with her then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Screaming, she struck out. 

An unfamiliar voice said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. You dropped your book, I just wanted to return it.”

Sunny looked up into his face, heart racing in her chest. “You scared the hell out of me. Why were you staring at me? Who are you?”

“Ok, I’m really sorry for scaring you, that was never my intention. My name is James. You’re Sunny  Beckett aren’t you? I’ve seen you here with your dogs. I wanted to come and talk to you, big fan of your work by the way, but you were with someone and I didn’t want to intrude,” he held her book out to her. “I truly am sorry I scared you.”

“You’ve been watching me?” she asked.

Yes, no, well,  um..when you say it like that it sounds creepy,” he stammered. “I’d seen you here with your dogs. I’m not a stalker, I swear. I just wanted to talk to you about your work. Not the celebrity stuff, the real stuff. Your nature photos. They’re amazing.”

The pieces all fell into place in  Sunny’s mind. From a distance he looked like her ex, Darius. He was the one that she’d seen on those earlier occasions. With an overwhelming sense of relief Sunny turned to him. “Thanks for returning the book. Sorry I freaked out, you look like someone I used to know and  it kind of rattled me a bit. I’d be happy to have a chat with you about my work but I’m kind of busy over the next few days.”

“That’s ok, I get that you’re busy. I just really wanted to say hi and to tell you I think your work is awesome.”

Sunny jumped in, “I’m not giving you the brush off. I really would be happy to talk to you about my work. How about, next time you see me down here you come and talk to me and not just stand and stare?”

“Even if you’re not alone?” he asked.

“Even if I’m not alone,” she answered kindly. “How old are you James?”

“I’m 18. I know, I look older. I get it all the time. I think it’s because I’m tall,” he shrugged. 

“ So, you’re just starting out then?” she questioned.

Nodding, James said, “Yeah, I’m just trying to get my foot in the door somewhere. I want to learn techniques, framing, everything.”

Sunny glanced at her watch, “I really have to get going but please, next time you see me here, come talk to me. I’d be happy to chat with you. If you have a  portfolio, I’d love to see it.”

James beamed, “Really? Oh wow, that’d be awesome. Do you know when you might be here again? It’s just that, while I’d love to show you my portofolio, I don’t want to carry it around if you’re not going to be here.”

Chuckling, Sunny answered, “I can understand that. I’ll be back day after tomorrow. Probably early afternoon. Come talk to me then ok. Nice to meet you James.”

“Great to meet you too Sunny and I’m really sorry I scared you.”

Returning home Sunny found Tom and Diana chatting over a pot of tea.

“Hello darling,” Tom greeted her with a kiss on the forehead, “Enjoy your walk?”

“It was...interesting. Diana, so lovely to see you again.” 

Diana stood, “Come, give me a hug. We’re family now. Well, close enough,” she chuckled.

“What was so interesting about your walk?” Tom questioned.

“Oh, it wasn’t that interesting. It can wait,” she assured him.

“Darling, would you mind showing me to my room?” Diana  asked, “ I’d like to freshen up a bit if you don’t mind.”

Tom jumped up, “Of course mum, sorry, I should have thought of that.”

“Not you darling. I’d like Sunny to take me. I’d like to see more of this beautiful house. Sunny, would you mind?” Diana smiled taking Sunny’s arm.

Sunny winked at Tom, “Not at all Diana, this way.”

Diana stopped and looked at the photos on the wall. “These are wonderful.”

“Thank you. I wish I got to do more work like this ,” Sunny mused.

“They’re your work?” Diana asked in surprise.

Sunny nodded.

“Please excuse me incredulity, that was quite rude. I didn’t  realise you did this type of work. I feel quite ignorant now. I thought you did magazine work and covered functions, not that I’m judging,” she stopped. “I’m making quite a mess of this I’m afraid.”

Sunny laughed, “It’s fine. I think I understand what you’re saying. I do the magazine and celebrity work because it pays well. I’ve worked hard to build relationships and, I’m lucky enough to have earnt the trust of the celebrities I work with. They know I’m not going to sell them out. Any photos I don’t give the magazine, are given to them. I keep nothing.”

Reaching the guest room Sunny opened the door, “I hope you’ll be comfortable. If you need anything, please let me know. Bathroom is through there. We’ll be in the living room when you’re done.”

“Before you go, come sit for a minute,” Diana instructed.

Sunny nervously sat on the bed beside Diana wondering what the older woman wanted. It didn’t take long to find out. 

“Do you love my son?”

“Yes, I do.” Sunny answered. “Very much.”

“That’s what he said when I asked him the same question.”

“Look Diana, I know it’s probably too fast in your eyes but..”

“When you know, you just know. When it’s right, it’s right,” the older woman cut in. “I love my son and I only want what’s best for him. You are what’s best for him. I’ve already given my blessing. He’s a good man sweetheart, he won’t hurt you.”  Sunny’s head shot up at these words. “I’m not blind. I know you’ve been hurt in the past. It shows. I’m not going to pry, not my style, but I know my son, he’ll look after you.”

Sunny hugged her future mother in law, “And I promise, I’ll look after him.”

“Good girl,” Diana said, returning the hug. “Now, scoot so I can freshen up.”

Returning to the living room, Tom was waiting for her. “What was that all about?” he asked.

“Girl talk,” she replied with a smile. 

“So, what happened on your walk today?” he asked.

Sunny spent the next few minutes explaining what had happened and calming Tom down when he got uptight about her being frightened.

“Calm down Tom. It’s ok. In fact, it’s really good. I know who was watching me now and I know I have nothing to worry about. He’s just a kid who wants to talk photography.”

“He still shouldn’t have scared you,” Tom snapped.

“To be honest, I don’t think he  realised he had,” she reasoned.

Diana rejoined them and they enjoyed a pre-dinner drink overlooking the river. Sunny cooked a simple steak with chips and a salad for dinner then, left mother and son to catch up while she fed the dogs and tidied the kitchen. 

Sitting on the floor at Tom’s feet, dogs by her side, Sunny listened to Tom and Diana chatting about family and friends. “Sorry darling, we’re being terribly rude,” Tom said.

“Not at all,” Sunny assured him. “I feel like I’m getting to know everyone.”

“If you don’t mind,” Diana said, “I think I might go to bed. It’s been a long day and we’ve a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

They all said goodnight and were in bed by 10 p.m.


	11. 11

Sunny woke early the next morning, went to the kitchen, put coffee on and attended to the dogs. Checking the time, she left a note for Tom saying she was in the studio. She had a three hour shoot this morning then, she was going to meet Tom and Diana for lunch before they went to the registry office.

Sipping her coffee as she went downstairs Sunny suddenly realised, ‘holy shit! I’m getting married today!’

Setting the cameras up and sorting out backgrounds, Sunny didn’t hear Tom come in. She let out a squeal as he walked up behind her. 

“Good morning beautiful,” he greeted her.

“Good morning babe. Hey, guess what?” she said to him.

Smiling, Tom pulled her close to him, looked deep into her eyes, “What?”

“We’re getting married today,” she beamed.

“We most certainly are,” he agreed, bending down and kissing her. “Now, Mum and I will take the dogs with us. The doggy day care have agreed to have them while we have lunch then we’ll go get them before we get to the registry office.”

“No problem, I’ll call you as soon as I’m done here then I’ll get changed and head to the restaurant.” she told him.

Going back upstairs, Diana came out to join them for breakfast, “How are you both feeling?” 

“I wish I didn’t have to work this morning, I’m too excited to focus properly,” Sunny said, huge smile on her face.

Tom added, “I think this morning is going to go far too slow. I can’t wait for this afternoon so I can call this gorgeous woman my wife.”

“Are you taking the Hiddleston name Sunny?” Diana asked.

Glancing at Tom, Sunny nodded, “Yes. Tom asked me if I’d mind taking his name and, as most people know me only as Sunny, I don’t see it having a massive impact on me professionally. I thought about hyphenating it but Beckett-Hiddleston is just such a mouthful that I decided against it.”

“I know it’s terribly old fashioned of me but, I wanted my wife to have my name,” Tom shrugged. “Ultimately it was up to Sunny and, if she’d chosen to keep her name, I admit I would have been disappointed but it wouldn’t have been a problem. Our kids will have the Hiddleston name, Sunny insisted on that.”

“I guess I’m a bit old fashioned as well,” she laughed. “Anyway, I’ve got a client coming in 10 minutes so I best get myself downstairs. Let me know when you’re leaving?”

Tom stood, “Of course. Now, come here  you gorgeous creature and let me hug my about-to-be-wife.” He wrapped his long arms tight around her, pulling her up hard against him. Sunny gave him a quick squeeze then pushed against him reminding him that his mother was in the room with them.

“Do you really have to work on our wedding day darling, can’t you call in sick?” he half joked.

“I’m looking on the bright side, it will make the time go faster for me,” she told him. “Now, I really do need to go.” Kissing his cheek and giving Diana a quick hug, she left them to tidy the cups away and get everything ready.

Sunny was hard at work and hour and half later when Tom and Diana popped their heads in. Excusing herself for a moment she popped out into the hallway. “I should be done in another hour and a bit,” she told them. “Then I’ll just run upstairs and grab the other camera so you can take some photos for us Diana, if you don’t mind of course.”

“I’d be honored,” Diana answered. 

“Ok darling, we’ll let you get back to it. Call me when you’re done. I’m so bloody excited, I can’t wait. This is worse than the wait for Christmas when you’re a kid,” he complained.

“Call you soon. I love you,” she told him.

“I love you too, so very much,” he said, kissing her one more time.

…

Tom and Diana headed off, taking the dogs for a quick walk before heading off to the doggy day care. They stayed and settled the dogs in, giving the staff a quick  run down on the dogs personalities, “Bobby can be a little...err, boisterous I guess would be the word,” Tom chuckled, “ Sigyn is boss but both her and Loki are well trained and very obedient. If you have any problems just call me please. We’ll be back in a couple of hours anyway.” 

“That’s fine  Mr Hiddleston, we’ll take good care of them for you. Um, one more thing?” Evelyn, the dog sitter said, “Would you mind terribly if I got a photo with you. I hate myself for it, but my son is a massive Loki fan and he’d be thrilled to know I got to meet you.” 

Tom laughed, “Not at all and please, call me Tom. What’s his name and how old is he?”

“Dylan, he’s 7 and a mad keen fan of Loki and Thor,” she replied.

“Do you have a piece of paper?” Tom asked.

Evelyn handed him a piece of paper and pen and Tom wrote a small note then signed it. “Here, this is for Dylan,” he said handing the note to Evelyn. 

Diana took some photos of them together and Evelyn, blushing, once again  apologised , “I really am sorry to impose on you, but thank you so much, he’ll be absolutely chuffed.”

“Not a problem. We’ll see you in a couple of hours,” Tom replied.

While Tom and Diana were dropping the dogs off, Sunny was finishing up with her client. Luckily for her it had been a simple shoot and the client had taken direction well. 

“Ok, we’re done” she said. “Sam, Isla, it’s been a pleasure working with you. I’ll probably have these ready in about a week. I’ll email you a proof sheet once I’m done editing, then you can email me back and let me know what you want to do. Once I hear back from you, I’ll get your photos ready then give you a call, you can come check them out and make sure you’re happy with them.”

“Great, looking forward to it,” Sam said holding his hand out to shake Sunny’s.

Showing them out, Sunny smiled. Done! Time to get married. Dialing Tom’s number, she couldn’t help but chuckle to herself when he answered on the first ring, “Darling, please tell me you’re finished.”

“Hello to you to and yes, I am. I’m just going to run upstairs, swap cameras over then I’ll be leaving. Oh damn,” she said.

“Damn what? What’s wrong?” Tom asked, concern in his voice.

“Nothing to worry about. My client left behind an outfit. It’s ok, I’ll just pop it on a hanger and give it to her when she comes back to see the photos. Right, well, I’ll get going and I’ll see you in about 20 minutes.”

“Hurry love, I can’t wait,” he told her.

Hanging up, she took a look around the studio and decided she’d take a couple of minutes to tidy up. Putting the tripod and background sheets away, she gave a nod of satisfaction. It wasn’t perfect but it would do. Sunny was hanging Isla’s forgotten outfit on a hanger when she heard the door. Figuring it was Isla, Sunny said, “I wondered if you’d realise...”

“Sunny,” said a voice that caused her to freeze where she stood. 

Darius!  No, it couldn’t be.

Turning slowly, holding her breath, she looked into the face that had been the cause of her nightmares for the past 5 years.

Swallowing hard, shaking, she managed to find her voice, “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“Oh, you weren’t hard to find. Made quite a name for yourself, haven’t you? See, that’s the thing with  being in the public eye, being well known, makes it easy to find you. So, how’ve you been?”

“What do you want Darius? Why are you here? I’ve got things to do and places to be so, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to leave. Now.”

“Oh, I don’t think so Sunny. I believe we have unfinished business. Haven’t you missed me? I know I’ve missed you. Knowing I’d be seeing you again is what got me through those long months in prison. Horrible, long months in a shitty cell. A cell that you put me in. But, it’s ok. I forgive you for that,” he said as he moved closer and closer to her.

Sunny backed up until the wall was at her back and she had nowhere to go. “Darius, I’m serious. You need to leave. I’m expected to be somewhere in 15 minutes and I can’t be late.”

“This is hardly a proper greeting for you boyfriend is it? Trying to get rid of me before we’ve even reacquainted ourselves.”

“You’re not my boyfriend Darius. You haven’t been my boyfriend for 5 years. Not since you decided to try and kill me,” she reminded him.

“You’re going to let a silly misunderstanding stand between us? If you weren’t fucking around behind my back it wouldn’t have happened anyway so it’s your own fault,” he sneered. “Now, get over here and greet your boyfriend properly.” Dragging her by the arms, he held her in a tight embrace.

“I wasn’t sleeping around. I never cheated on you.”

Sunny was terrified. Should she fight him and try to make a run for it or play along with this ridiculous charade and hope she could manage to get them outside where she could scream for help. 

He’d been saying something but she’d been so focused on her thoughts, she hadn’t heard him.

“Sorry, what did you say?” she asked.

“I asked where you have to be. You said you couldn’t be late, where are you going?” he demanded.

“I’ve got an appointment I need to keep,” she answered quietly. Shit, shit, shit, how the hell was she going to get him out of here. 

“Fine, I’ll come with you. It’ll give us a chance to catch up, work out where we go from here.”

“We go nowhere from here. You’re not meant to be anywhere near me. Do you not remember what they said in court? You’re not allowed near me. I don’t understand how you even got into the country with your record. Darius, we’re done.” She went to move away but he shot his hand out and grabbed her hair.

“I remember very well what they said in court bitch. I also remember what I said in court. I made you a promise that I’d finish what I started and I meant every word of it. Those fucking idiot psychologists and do  gooders in prison are easy to fool. You tell them what they want to hear, they think you’re making progress and show remorse for what you’ve done. Seeing you again, dreaming of the things I have planned for you, that’s what kept me going.” His voice was menacing as he spat those last words at her.

“Darius, please, I’m begging you. Let me go. I won’t tell anyone you were here. Just leave, let me go.” she pleaded.

One hand wrapped in her hair, the other around her waist holding her so her back was against his  stomach, he growled in her ear, “I know about him, you fucking slut. I saw you with him. Couldn’t wait to fuck someone could you? Well guess what. He’s not having you. If I can’t have you then no one is going to have you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she cried. “There’s no one, I’ve been alone since we, since you, I’ve been alone for that last 5 years.”

Pulling her hair, jerking her head back he shouted, “Don’t fucking lie to me you bitch. I’ve seen you out with him all fucking lovey dovey. Is he a good fuck? As good as me. I bet you’ve missed me haven’t you. Well that’s ok, I’m more than happy to show you what you’ve been missing.” He rubbed himself against her back, “Feel that? That’s for you Sunny, all for you. You used to love it. Used to beg me to make you cum.”

Sunny had had enough and lifted her foot, stomping down hard on his. He let out a yell of pain and let her go. She seized the opportunity to elbow him hard in the stomach then took off for the door, screaming as she ran but Darius recovered quickly and, producing a knife, was soon right behind her, reaching for her...


	12. 12

Tom checked his watch for the 5th time in about 30 seconds. She was late. 

“Where the hell is she?” he asked his mother, also for the 5th time in about 30 seconds. 

“I’m sure she’ll be here darling; she might have got held up by something.” Diana tried reassuring him. “She’ll be along shortly I’m sure.” Unbeknownst to Tom, Diana was a little concerned herself. What it Sunny had changed her mind. Tom had said he was worried It might happen. 

He dialed her number for the 10th time but again, it went straight to voicemail. “Something’s wrong mum, I can sense it,” Tom said. 

Just then his phone rang, “Sunny, about...oh, sorry Evelyn. What’s wrong?” 

“Sorry, it’s Evelyn from doggy day care. I’m really sorry to call you Mr Hiddleston, Tom, but Sigyn is acting up. She’s really agitated and ramming the gate trying to get out. She’s alternating between barking furiously and whining. What do you want me to do with her?” 

“I’m on my way Evelyn. Please have all 3 dogs ready, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Tom hung up and turned to his mother, “Something’s wrong, Sigyn is acting up. Come on, hurry.” 

Racing in to get the dogs Tom threw a handful of money on the counter. “I’m so sorry Evelyn but I’ve got to run.” 

Once outside, Tom realised just how agitated Sigyn was. She was pulling hard against the harness, whining and trembling. Sunny! Tom thought. Something’s wrong with Sunny. Loading dogs and Diana into the car, Tom took off, heading for home. 

He screeched to a halt and opened the door, about to get out when a black flash took off heading for the house. 

Tom ran after the dog just in time to hear Sunny’s ear piercing scream. Pounding up the steps, dog and man hit the door at the same time, both instantly alert and ready for anything. 

Sigyn launched at the man hurting her mistress and bit down hard on his arm. Darius let loose with a howl of pain and kicked the dog hard, in the side. Sigyn yelped but kept trying to bite the strange man. Tom grabbed Sunny and threw her out the door to his waiting mother, then went straight for Darius. Sigyn had her mouth around the man’s calf muscle and Tom, walking straight over to him, drew his arm back, closed his fist and punched the man in the face knocking him to the ground. 

“Mum, call the police. Hurry,” Tom yelled to Diana, “How’s Sunny?” 

“I’m fine Tom. Shaken, scared, but fine. You came before he could really do anything.” 

Tom was standing over Darius, “I advise you stay down. I will hit you again, and I’ll set all three dogs on you if you move.” 

Darius, realising he was outnumbered stayed where he was until the police arrived. 

Handcuffing Darius, they then talked to Diana and Tom about what they’d seen and heard then the officer turned to Sunny, “Can we have a word, are you up to it?” 

“Yes of course,” she replied going with the officer. 

As he was asking her for her version of events, they were interrupted by another officer. “Excuse me for just a minute,” he said. Returning to Sunny he apologised, “Sorry about that. Now, we’ll just finish this quick statement.” 

Sunny gave them a brief statement then the officer asked, “Are you ok? We found the knife.... 

“I’m fine,” she answered too quickly. 

“Sunny, if you’re injured we need to know,” he said kindly. 

“Look, I don’t want Tom to know at the moment ok? He nicked me a couple of times but I don’t think it’s too bad. I can’t feel a lot because of scar tissue from previous injuries.” 

“It came up on his record, what he did to you in Australia. Are you sure you’ll be ok?” 

Nodding, Sunny said, “I’ll be ok. Thank you for your concern.” 

Darius was swearing revenge on the police, Tom, Sunny and anyone else who happened to be nearby. 

“Think some fucking famous movie star is gonna save you. Fucking pathetic piece of shit you are anyway. Who the fuck would want you? This isn’t over bitch. I’ll fucking get you even if it’s the last thing I ever do. You’re fucking dead, you hear me? Dead. I’ll slit your fucking throat then gut you and make that cunt you're with watch.” 

The police took him and put him in the back of the van, “Sorry m’am, sir. We’ll take him to the station and process him. Rest assured, he won’t be getting out. We will require you to come down and make formal statements but that can wait until tomorrow. I hear you have a pressing engagment this afternoon,” he smiled kindly at both Tom and Sunny then winked at Diana. “Are you alright madam? Do you need me to call for an ambulance or doctor?” 

“No, I’m fine. Thank you. Are you sure he won’t get out?” Sunny questioned. 

“Given what he’s done just now and, the fact this isn’t the first time, yes m’am, I’m sure he won’t be getting out.” 

Tom turned to the police officer, “Thank you. For everything.” 

“You’re welcome sir. Now, this lovely lady here,” he indicated Diana, “told me that you’re getting married this afternoon. Congratulations to you both. Don’t let this mar your day, go on, off you go.” Beaming from ear to ear the officer stood back to let them pass. 

Taking Sunny in his arms, Tom held her tight. “I’m so sorry, I should have realised something was wrong sooner.” 

“It’s ok, you weren’t to know. How’s Sigyn?” Sunny asked, concerned for the dog who had come to her rescue so fearlessly. 

“She seems to be fine but we’ll take her to the vet and get her checked out.” Tom assured her. “Darling, I have to ask, do you want to postpone the ceremony?” 

“Hell no,” Sunny answered, “Will we make it in time though? And I can’t leave Sigyn. I look a mess, hardly the picture I wanted to present. I wanted the dogs there.” 

Diana checked the time, “You’ll make it, but only just.” 

The police officer Diana had spoken to came over to them, “I don’t mean to intrude but did I hear you’re a little tight on time?” 

Tom looked at the officer, “We might just make it if we leave now.” 

The officer, Brian, smiled, “You’ll make it sir. I’ll take you. If you don’t mind of course.” 

Tom looked at Sunny, “What do you say?” 

“What about Sigyn?” Sunny fretted. “I can’t just leave her alone.” 

“Let me make a call,” Brian said, disappearing briefly. “Right, that’s taken care of. My daughter in law will come and sit with her. I believe you’ve met her sir. Evelyn, from the doggy day care?” 

“Yes, I might her this morning when I dropped, Sigyn, Loki and Bobby off. She’s actually the one that alerted me to there being something wrong. She called to tell me Sigyn was acting up, without her I dread to think what could have gone wrong.” 

“Well, she’ll be here shortly and one of the officers will stay until then. So, what do you say?” 

“I say let’s go.” 

They made it the registry office with time to spare. On the trip they’d asked the officer if he would like to attend the ceremony as he’d been kind enough to get them there on time. He replied that he’d be honored to witness their union and would drive them back home after the service. Leaving Diana with the officer Tom and Sunny made their way inside the building where Tom asked if there was somewhere Sunny could freshen up. They were shown to a small private room with what appeared to be an ensuite. The woman that showed them through explained that the building was originally an old house that had been converted to office space then extended, leaving some of the original rooms intact. 

Thanking the woman, Tom turned to Sunny, “Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she answered. 

“Really?” he questioned. 

“Yes, really. Why do you keep asking?” 

“Because you’ve got blood on your shirt,” he stated. 

“Oh,” she said. 

“How bad is it?” he wanted to know. 

“I don’t know but I don’t think it’s too bad. Probably scratches more than anything.” she shrugged. “Can we not make a big deal of it now. I promise I’ll get everything checked out later but right now, I just want to marry you.” 

“Promise you’ll get checked out?” 

“I promise,” she assured him. 

“Right well, let’s get married. Come on, I’ll help you change.” he told her. 

Lifting her shirt, he was alarmed to see the long lines of blood, “Jesus Sunny, these are more than just scratches. Good thing it’s a black shirt, it hid a lot of it. I’m not sure how you’re going to get away with this love, I think you’ll bleed through.” 

“Get me as much paper towel as you can,” she instructed him. 

Padding herself up with the paper towel he brought her, she placed her singlet over the top to hold it in place before getting dressed. She’d chosen a plain, knee length fitted white satin dress, crystal drop earrings and diamond necklace. Running her fingers through her hair and fluffing it up she shrugged, “Not much I can do with it really,” Tom looked amazing in a royal blue suit, crisp white shirt and royal blue tie. 

“You look stunning. Come on you, let’s go get hitched,” he drawled in a Southern American accent much to Sunny’s amusement. 

Making their way back out to Diana and Brian, the police officer who had driven them, Diana exclaimed, “You look beautiful.” 

Grinning Tom turned to her, “Oh, thanks mum.” 

Diana laughed, “Not you. Although you scrub up well.” 

They were called in to a small room where the celebrant performed the simple ceremony that was witnessed by Diana and Brian and in 15 minutes it was all over. They emerged from the room Mr and Mrs Hiddleston. 

“We need to make a detour on the way back so, if you need to get back to work Brian, we can call a cab.” Tom told the officer. 

“Where do you need to go, sir?” Brian asked. 

“To a doctor. Sunny has some wounds that need attending to.” 

Diana looked at Sunny, concern showing on her face. “Darling why didn’t you say something?” 

“I’m fine Diana truly. I didn’t want to ruin our day any more than it had already been ruined. I guess I owe you an explanation,” she smiled weakly. 

Diana, went to Sunny and hugged her, “I hope you won’t be too terribly upset sweetheart but, I did some investigating after you and Tom announced you were getting married. You’re a very brave woman and I have no doubt you’re going to be a wonderful wife to my son. Welcome to the family darling,” 

… 

“You’re very lucky Sunny,” the doctor told her. “You’ve got 3 cuts, none are terribly bad but, given they’re all on old scar tissue, I’ve stitched them.” 

“That’s fine,” Sunny told him. “I’m grateful you could see me on such short notice. How many stitches?” 

“You’ll have 21, I’ve got 2 more to do. I’ll give you antibiotics and get you to come back every couple of days so I can make sure the old scar tissue holds up. 10 days and you can probably have the stitches out.” 

“Thanks Doc, really appreciate it. You may get a call from the police regarding this, I’m not sure what’s going on,” she informed him. 

“Go home and rest young lady. Not too much work for a couple of days and let someone else walk those dogs of yours,” he instructed, helping her up off the table. 

Rejoining Tom and Diana, Sunny thanked everyone again before heading for the door. “You know it’s going to be all over the media tomorrow don’t you love?” Tom said to her. 

“I don’t care, and I don’t think it’s me that’s going to be all over the media. Actually, let me rephrase that. I think _we_ are going to be all over the media tomorrow,” she shrugged, “Not much we can do.” 

“How do you want to handle it?” he asked. 

“Same way we’ve always handled our private lives,” she said, “No Comment.” Looking over to Diana, she said, “I know you were hoping to go home tonight Diana but, I think it might be best if you bunkered down with us for a few days until this blows over a bit. Would that be ok with you? I’m so sorry to put your through all of this.” 

Diana, being the practical person that she was, looked at Sunny, “You don’t need to apologise, none of this is your doing. Much as I would love to go home, I see the sense in staying but it’s not a great way for you two to start married life.” 

“Mum, we want you to stay. Besides, I have a feeling I’m going to need to enlist all the help I can get to keep this one from doing too much,” Tom laughed looking at Sunny. 

“Can we go home please?” Sunny asked, “It’s been a hell of a day and I want to get Sigyn to the vet.” 

“All taken care of love. The vet’s coming to us. I just have to call when we get home and she’ll come out. Come on, let’s go. Brian’s still waiting for us.” 

“We really must do something to thank the police department babe, they’ve gone above and beyond.” 

“We will darling, we will. But for now, let’s just get home and close the door on the world for a while,” Tom said, holding her close. 


	13. EPILOGUE

** EPILOGUE **

News of the Hiddleston/Beckett wedding broke the next day as they figured it would. Tom and Sunny neither confirmed, nor denied their relationship.

Diana ended up heading home after 4 days with the promise of visiting again very soon and insisting they visit her for a break away from the constantly prying cameras. Diana also dog sits her  granddogs Bobby, Loki and  Sigyn when Tom and Sunny are out of the country for extended periods of time.

Sigyn suffered no  long term injuries and enjoyed the extra attention lavished on her by Diana. 

Sunny ended up having her stitches in for 14 days as she didn’t relax quite as much as she was meant to thanks to a rather amorous  husband she found hard to refuse. She was also told by the doctors that the scar tissue wouldn’t hinder her chances of having children but they would need to monitor her closely.

Darius ended up being sentenced to 10 years behind bars but, it turned out because of his parole conditions, he was also wanted by the Australian police. Once his sentence is  up, he’ll be extradited to Australia where he’ll face court and another lengthy sentence.

James, the young photographer Sunny met in the park, now works for her and takes care of the studio when she and Tom are out of the country or when Sunny is on assignment. If they’re only gone for brief periods of time, he also dog sits. 

Sunny took Tom home to meet her parents 6 weeks after their wedding. As  expected, they loved him, and Tom loved them. 

** THE LAST BIT **

“Darling, I’ve decided to take the part in that drama they asked me to do,” Tom called out to Sunny.    
“Darling? Sunny, where are you?” 

“I’m in the bathroom,” she yelled out.

Walking to the bathroom and leaning on the door frame he said, “I’m taking that part love. We’ll be home based for the better part of a year. It’s a fantastic part anyway but, I must admit, the idea of being at home for a year is very appeal...Sunny are you listening to me?”

"Sorry. What?” she asked

“Did you hear any of what I just said?” he asked chuckling.

“No, not really,” she answered.

“Sunny, what is it love?” he asked, looking a bit concerned until he spied the stick in her hand. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked, the hope evident in his eyes.

As she held the stick up to him, both faces broke out in huge smiles and she nodded, “We’re pregnant.”

**The End.**


End file.
